Diamonds In The Sky
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: There are very few of them. But all are unique. From physical appearance, to personality, even in their gifts. But three things is certain. They are loyal. They are feirce. And they will give their lives for who they love. Movie-verse series. Thorin/OC Fili/OC Thranduil/OC Beorn/OC Bofur/OC In the pic going clockwise: Micah/Earth. Aiden/Fire. Jua/Light. Yon/Plants. Ava/Water.
1. Prologue

_In the days Erebor..._

Six figures rode to Erebor. Four were on horses, one was on an elk stag, and the final was a large black wolf. The ones on the horses and elk stag were elves. But the one on the giant black wolf was a Starlyte. Her tunic was purposely torn off just above her belly button. Her skirt was torn just over her knees. Yet she wore no shoes. But she did not need Elvish robes to be elegant. Just her features alone did that for her. Lovely fair skin with only a hint of freckles on her cheeks and long locks that resembled rivers of onyx ebony. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips were black, but even though they were dark, he smile was not. She was happily on her way from the Greenwood. As much as she loved where her star fell, she was happy to leave, only taking her black wolf and a small fragment of her star laced in a silver Elvish anklet on her right ankle.

It had become very suffocating. Living in the castle with the Elven King was the worst part. She loved the Greenwood. Some of the Elves were nice. But the king was a little persuasive. He kept speaking of marriage. To him or his son, she did not know. But she did not want to marry someone she did not love.

As they grew closer to Erebor, Micah couldn't help the smile growing on her face. Once over the hill, she saw the mountain. And it was beautiful. From the Dwarven architecture to the natural surroundings. Every inch was a sight she would treasure. "Stay close, Micah." Thranduil said. "Dwarves are known for their greedy ways."

"And you speaking of my marrying into your house without my consent is not a show of greed?" She countered.

All four Elven guards that traveled with Thranduil snickered. It was no secret that the king wanted to have the young Starlyte married into his house. He made the preparations for it all, even had a dress made for her. The only problem was that the bride was never asked if she even wanted to marry. Even though she still lived in his kingdom, she considered him her worst enemy. At least now she had a choice to live elsewhere.

As they drew closer, Micah's grin grew. She was instantly in love with the mountain. Once the were at they gate, the horses and the elk stag were taken to the stables. But as they were about to take the wolf, the Starlyte waved them away. She then whispered in an ancient language and touched the wolf's forehead, creating a flash of light, making the wolf vanish. Once the light was gone, the only thing that remained of the wolf was its image on her right wrist.

They were then escorted to the throne. As they walked, Micah looked over the walkway and saw the rivers running with gold. She looked up and saw the throne. And at the top of it, the Arkenstone. She didn't know why, but the young Starlyte did not like it. It just made her feel dread. But as the group got closer, she saw something that made her smile. She saw the young Dwarf prince, Thorin.

Thorin stood next to his grandfather as the Elves approached. But there was someone else with them. A woman. She did not look Elvish. But she walked with such grace that could have easily been mistaken for one. The moment she looked at him, she smiled. And Thorin could not help but smile back. Such an odd looking woman. But she came in peace. He could not help but be suddenly attracted to her odd beauty. Maybe it was her wild attire or her dark lips that made the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

The Elves soon left, not happy about being denied the star gems. Thranduil had to drag Micah from inside. But she finally had it. "STOP!" Her voice bellowed. "I am not some object you can take everywhere with you! I refuse to return to your wretched kingdom!"

"Don't be absurd!" Thranduil countered. "You are to come back with me and that's final!"

"Last I saw, I was neither your child nor your bride! If I choose to stay, then I will!"

"Do you believe that the Dwarves will welcome you? Open their arms and embrace you as one of there own?"

"One will." A voice said. Turning to the doorway, they saw Thorin. "She is welcome to stay if she chooses."

Thranduil looked between the Starlyte and the Dwarf until, with a disgusted tone, he replied, "So be it." He then turned and left.

Micah turned to Thorin. "You didn't have to do that."

"It isn't right to force a woman." He replied. "I noticed you are not an Elf. What are you exactly?"

"A Starlyte." She answered.

"I had noticed you took a liking to Erebor. Would you allow me to give you a tour?" He held his arm up for her. Micah smiled and took his arm. Both then went back inside where he showed her everything.

* * *

The days turned to months that seemed to quickly pass as the prince and the Starlyte grew closer. Thorin would take her everywhere. Even deep within to mountain where the iron fashioners were. She saw on the floor scraps of iron. She picked up a smal piece and manipulated it in her hands. Earth being her element made this very enjoyable. Thorin watched in fascination as the iron scrap molded like clay in her hands. She soon made a general shape of a ring. Then he saw it was a six-sided ring. When she finished, she haded it to Thorin. It surprised him. No ever gave him a gift simply because they wanted to. He put it on his middle finger on his left hand. It fit perfectly. She simply smiled and they continued on.

* * *

Micah took Thorin outside to show him something she knew no one else could do. She lifted her wrist and whispered, "Time to wake up." Then there was flash of light, revealing a large black wolf. Thorin's first instinct was to reach for his sword. But he froze when he saw the wolf licking Micah's face. She giggled and hugged her wolf. "Baine, I want you to meet my friend." She made the beast turn to the Dwarf. "This is Thorin." Baine sniffed Thorin briefly before giving him a lick across his face. "She likes you." Micah giggle. Thorin chuckled and patted the wolf on its side.

High on the upper balcony, Thror, Thrain and Balin were watching the sight below. "She is definitely an interesting one." Thrain stated.

"Still, he seems happy." Balin said. "And he is at the right age."

Thror didn't know what to say about his grandson. On one hand, he was at the right age to finally choose his bride. But on the other hand, she wasn't a Dwarf. He would have to think about this if he wanted to see this through.

* * *

Micah's favorite thing about Erebor was the sunset. Every night, from her balcony, she'd watch the sunset. But one night, she wasn't alone. "So this is where you are at dusk." Thorin smirked as he approached her. Micah smiled at him.

"You can't see sunsets in the Greenwood." She sighed.

"I would have broght the sun to you." The Dwarf Prince said.

"How?"

"Any way I could find. Light should always shine upon your face."

Micah smirked. "If I didn't know any better, Thorin, I'd say you were attempting to flatter me."

"Can't a man express his love for a woman?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the Starlyte's waist.

Micah froze. And Thorin noticed. He was fool. He said it far too soon. How could he be so stu-

In a quick flash, Micah had turned in his arms and pushed her lips to his. She didn't know any other way to say that she loved him in return. But by the sounds he was making as they kissed, she definitely made the right choice. And now, Micah had a new favorite thing in Erebor.

* * *

A week had passed since their first kiss. And at every chance he could find, Thorin would kiss Micah again. And again. And again. But one evening, he was summoned by his grandfather. Once in front of the king, he bowed.

"I'm very sure you know that you are at the age of choosing a bride." Thror explained. When Thorin nodded, he continued. "I have noticed your interest in Lady Micah. And it has been through absolute thought and consideration that I have decided..." He paused for moment until he said, "That she will make a lovely bride."

Thorin could not believe it. His grandfather gave his approval. "Thank you." He said. He held every ounce of his excitement in. When he was dismissed, he rushed to meet his soon-to-be bride. He burst through door and saw her standing at her balcony. She turned around and asked, "Thorin? What are you-" she never finished her question since Thorin pulled her into a fierce kiss. Momentarily shocked, Micah soon wrapped her arms around Thorin and kissed back with just as much fervor.

Pulling back, both were gasping for breath. When Thorin gained some of his composure, he smiled widely. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I want to be your husband. And you to be my wife. I want us to grow old together and have children. I want you by my side, always." Thorin said.

Micah didn't know what to say to that. She had been close to marrying into Thranduil's house. But the fact that Thorin had asked first and that she loved him made her answer much easier and more meaningful. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. She then pulled Thorin in for a kiss. She was so happy. She was going to marry the man she loved.

* * *

They were planning the wedding when it happened. When the winds picked up. It sounded like a hurricane. Outside on the balcony, Balin, Thorin and Micah were quick to search for the source. But Thorin already knew what it could have been. "Balin, sound the alarm! Call out the guards. Do it now!"

"What is it?" Balin asked

"Dragon." Was his answer. He then turned inside and shouted, "Dragon!"

Everyone inside started to panic. The Fire Drake from the North blew his fire to the Dwarves. Thorin pulled Balin and Micah behind one of the pillars and away from the fire. When it stopped, she pulled from Thorin to see what had happened. She ran and saw the Dragon lay waste to the City of Dale. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she witnessed the destruction. Thorin pulled her back inside.

All the Dwarves ran to the armory. It was all they could do. They didn't want to loose their home. Even Micah was prepared to defend it, much to Thorin's protests. But the Dragon proofed to be to great. So much death and destruction. Erebor was lost.

As Thorin helped get people out, he saw the Elves just over the hill. "Help us!" He screamed. But Thranduil just looked on.

Micah ran up to Thorin. "We have to seal him in!"

"How?"

Tears started falling from her eyes. Micah only knew one way to do it. She hugged Thorin and gave him one last kiss. "I love you, Thorin." She then ran straight toward the castle. Thorin tried to run and ztop her, but Thrain stopped him. Micah then ran inside the doorway and started chanting in the ancient tongues. Soon, a wall of stone rose up and sealed the doorway, with Micah still inside.

"No!" Shouted the young prince. He looked over and saw the Elves turn away. How could they do this? Thorin felt angry. The Elves turned their backs on him. He never forgave. And he never forgot.


	2. Hobbit Hospitality

Starlyte - A being of pure star light. Born from fallen stars, they have gifts that both benefit everyone and come from nature. Often described as "Children of Grace and Serenity". It is also believed that Starlytes are the reborn spirits of those whose lives were ended far before their expected time.

* * *

Sitting on his bench outside his hole, Bilbo Baggins was enjoying his pipe when he felt a sudden presence. Opening his eyes, he saw two figures staring at larger of the two was a tall, old man with long staff. He wore a cloak and a tall hat. The other was a young woman. She was, at least, half a head taller than Bilbo. Her hair was silver in color and reached her waist. Her skin was a light gray color, almost like the smoke from his pipe. Her lips were a light shade of violet. And her eyes were dark blue, much like he imagined the ocean to be. She wore a black bodice over a white, sleeveless tunic with a long white skirt. Strapped to her back was a bo staff lined with silver and a black satchel. And clutched in her right hand was a thin mahogany twig with a glowing blue crystal at the top. She smiled whereas the old man looked stern.

"Good morning." Bilbo tried.

"What do you mean?" The old man asked. "Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo answered honestly. The old man continued to stare while the woman still smiled. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." The old man replied. "We are looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." Bilbo stated. "Nasty ,disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." He chuckled. The Hobbit then opened his mailbox and pulled out a few letters. Looking through them real quick, he threw a quick "good morning" their way before walking to his hole.

"To think I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door." The old man said.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo questioned.

"You've changed." The old man stated. "And not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" The Hobbit asked.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means...me."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo pondered momentarily. "Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on MidSummer's Eve. I had no idea you were still in business."

Seemingly offended, Gandalf asked, "And where else should I be?"

Seeming to stutter, Bilbo asked, "W-Well, is th-this your daughter?"

"She is not. She is my apprentice. This is Ava." Gandalf answered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Baggins." Ava greeted. She extended her right hand to the Hobbit. He mirrored her action and they shook hands. Looking down, Bilbo noticed what looked like a tattoo of a white fox on the inside of her wrist.

"Well," Gandalf suddenly said. "That's decided. It'll be very good for you, and most amusing to me. I shall inform the others."

Bilbo suddenly had a bewildered look on his face. He stuttered, trying to form sentences as he walked toward his door. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-not...I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water." He turned to his door, but quickly turned back. "Good morning." With that, he went inside. Locking his door, Bilbo stood for a moment, believing he was hearing something. It sounded like scratching. Looking out his window, the Hobbit received a fright when the wizard suddenly appeared looking through the window. Bilbo ducked, hiding as best he could. When he finally stood, he looked out his window and saw Gandalf walking off. But he saw that Ava wasn't following him. Instead, she was sitting in front of his gate with small smile still on her face.

Nearly an hour had passed when Bilbo opened his door. To his surprise, he found Ava still sitting outside his gate. He walked over and asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Gandalf told me to stay." She answered.

"Why not come in the house?"

"That would be rude. Just waltzing in uninvited and unannounced. Truly a horrible thing to do." She smirked.

Bilbo smiled slightly and walked out of his gate. "I'm heading to the market. Would you like to come with me?"

"That would be lovely." She answered.

As they walked, Bilbo, being the curious Hobbit he was, stared asking questions. "So if you're not gandalf's daughter, than who are you?"

"When I was a child, Gandalf found me wandering the wilds of the far north. The Ice Lands."

"You're from the Ice Lans?"

"Not originally." Ava smirkEd.

"Where are you originally from then, if I may be so bold."

"If you have any books about the stars, I will gladly show you." It was an odd thing to say. Then again, Ava was an odd woman. Not that she minded such a title. She knew that there were far worse things in the world to be known as.

At the market, Bilbo purchased two fish for himself and his sudden guest. But he didn't seem to mind Ava. She was polite and considerate. She even offered to pay for her own fish. But Bilbo would not have it, stating that it would make him a poor host. As they were leaving, one of Bilbo's neighbors, Mr. Worrywot, stopped to show him his freshly picked turnips. Ava smiled. She quickly found that Hobbits were an amusing race, but still humble and gracious.

Once Bilbo and Ava returned to his hole, he was quick to find every book in his study about stars. He handed them to Ava and they both sat at his dining room table. Every book she looked through had no information that she needed to show Bilbo, that is until she saw the last book. It was a book of fairytales...about the stars. She smiled as she scanned its pages until she saw the one needed. She turned the book to the Hobbit, who reach the page's title out loud. "Starlytes." Bilbo the read the page out loud.

_Not much is known save for this_

_Light of the stars share their bliss_

_Of all things lost, one thing is sure_

_A Starlyte's heart is certainty pure_

_So little they will ask of others_

_Never wanting to be a bother_

_One thing they won't give by choice_

_Their love to sing, to use their voice_

_A Starlyte's heart is a precious thing_

_So easily cut like shears on a string_

_Be sure to stay off their path_

_For they have a vicious wrath_

_As brightly as they have smiled _

_Their minds have the innocence of a child_

_Greatly do their souls yearn_

_They seek knowledge that is yet to be learned_

_As constant as the stars above _

_To one they will always love_

Bilbo was in awe. A legend from one of his books was in his hole with. It wasn't something he ever thought possible. "You're a Starlyte?" He asked in awe.

"I wouldn't be anything else." She smiled.

"Is there anything this passage doesn't say about Starlyes?"

Ava smiled again. "Starlytes are creatures born from fallen stars. So few exist exist now that we're considered legend." She noticed that the look on Bilbo's face meant that he still didn't understand. She pulled out the mahogany twig with the glowing blue crystal she had earlier. "My wand." She started. "At the tip is a fragment of my star. Without it, my magic would have no means of channeling. It would fly from my finger tips. But as long as I carry a part of my star with me, my magic can be safely contained."

The Hobbit seemed intrigued. He soon started asking questions about anything he knew about the stars. But before they knew it, their stomachs started growling. Ava giggled at thins. "It appears we are summoned by our stomachs."

Bilbo chuckled at this. "It seems so. Come on then. I have an excellent recipe from my mother." He then lead Ava to his kitchen and started cooking. The Starlyte wanted to help, but he kept telling her that she was his guest.

The smells coming from the kitchen made Ava's mouth water. Once she had her plate, she followed Bilbo's action of squeezing a lemon wedge over her fish. But her actions paused, same for Bilbo, when they heard his door bell ring.


	3. Dwarves, Dwarves And More Dwarves

Opening the front door revealed a sight Bilbo never thought he'd see. A Dwarf. He was tall, bald and very built for battle. He bowed and introduced himself. "Dwalin. At your service."

"Um...Bilbo Baggins. At yours." The Hobbit greeted nervously. "Do we know each other?"

"No." Dwalin replied as he suddenly walked in. "Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" He asked as he unbuckled his cloak.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked.

"Supper." Was the Dwarf's response. He then tossed his cloak to the Hobbit as he continued his way to find the kitchen. "He said there'd be food...and lots of it."

"He-He said? Who said?" Bilbo didn't recieve his answer. He instead watched as the massive Dwarf got into his kitchen. He didn't know what to do apart from sitting next to the Starlyte at his table.

When Dwalin saw Ava, he bowed and introduced himself again. "Dwalin. At your sevice."

"Ava. At yours." She bowed back.

Dwalin then sat at the table and started eat from Bilbo's plate.

Ava had never seen someone eat so quickly in her entire life. She happily shared her plate with Bilbo, seeing as his own was practically inhaled by a Dwarf. The Hobbit was happy that he had something to eat. At least Ava was generous. But both just couldn't stop watching the Dwarf eat. "Very good, this." He said after he bit the fish head off and swallowed it. "Any more?"

Bilbo look around and noticed the small platter of biscuits he baked earlier. He moved it in front of Dwalin, who instantly started stuffing his face with them. "It's just that I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo stated just before the doorbell rang again.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin stated with a slightly menacing stare.

Both Bilbo and Ava walked to the front door. When the Hobbit opened it, another Dwarf was seen. This one was older and had a long white beard. "Balin. At your service." His tone was much kinder than Dwalin's.

"Good evening." Bilbo said.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Balin agreed. "Though, I think it might rain later." He then stepped inside. "Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked.

Balin then noticed Ava. "My, my. In all my years, never did I believe I'd see another Starlyte." He seemed to be in awe as he spoke to her.

Ava's eyes widened. "You've seen another Starlyte?"

"Long ago. She was the with us for years until we lost Erebor." He stated.

"What was her name?" She asked.

Balin never answered. He noticed Dwalin getting his hand in a cookie jar. The older Dwarf chuckled. "Evening, brother." He greeted as he approached the other Dwarf.

Dwalin then chuckled as he put the cookie jar down. "By my beard. You are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. And sharp enough for both of us." Balin said. Both gently laughed as they grasped each other's shoulders. Ava thought they would embrace one another. Instead, they butt heads, making the Starlyte and the Hobbit wince.

Ava chose to sit in the chair in the hall. Learning that Balin said he'd seen another Starlyte was something she thought she'd never hear anyone say. They were so rare that seeing one in a lifetime was said to be like the day the Arkenstone was dug up. But to see two? She heard the commotion in the pantry and didn't know what to do. Gandalf did tell her that this quest would involve a few others. But he never specibied Dwarves. She had nothing against them, but so far, they weren't making a very good impression.

The doorbell rang again. "I've got it, Bilbo." She called.

"Thank you." He called back.

She opened the door and saw two young Dwarves. One with blonde hair with braids in it and in his mustache. The othef had dark brown hair and stubble on his face. They then introduced themselves.

"Fili." The blonde said.

"And Kili." The brunette said.

"At your service." They said together with a low bow.

"Surely, you're not **_Mr._** Boggins?" Kili asked with a smile.

"Thankfully not." Ava giggled. "But I'm sure you're at the right house. Do come in." She opened the door wider and they came in.

"That's a relief." Kili remarked.

Fili removed his many blades and sat them on the chair Ava had occupied just moments before. She'd never seen Dwarvish weapons before this night and reached to touch one. But Fili gently grasped her hand begore she could. "I wouldn't. I just had them sharpened." Ava nodded and retracted her arm.

"It's nice, this place. Did you and your husband do it yourselves?" Kili asked as he scraped the mud from his boots onto a box in the hallway.

"Well, Bilbo's only my friend, not my husband." Ava explained.

Kili perked at this. "I find it impossible that a lovely gem like yourself isn't married." He chuckled.

"What fool wouldn't want to marry such a diamond?" Fili added. "Despite your lacking of beard."

Ava giggled. She had heard that Dwarf women had beards. To humor them, she pulled some of her locks up and held them under her nose. "Is this more your taste?"

"Perfect. A beautiful Dwarrow. All you need now is a husband." Fili said.

"I'm willing to fill that position." Kili stated.

Ava couldn't stop giggling. "I don't even know you apart from your name."

All three laughed before Dwalin walked over. "Fili, Kili. Come on. Give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin." Kili chuckled.

"Shove this in the hallway." Balin said. All four Dwarves each grabbed a corner of the table and went to move it. "Otherwise we'll never get everyone in."

Bilbo was flustered by all of this. "'Everyone'? How many more are there?" It only got worse when the doorbell rang again. Ava was about to answer the door again, but she refrained herself when she heard the Hobbit's angry rant. "There's nobody home!" He shouted as he walked to his door. "Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very poor taste!" He all but ripped the door open, only to see eight Dwarves fall in.

Ava was quick to help them all stand. But she giggled when a Dwarf with a floppy hat raised Bilbo's doorbell and said, "You might want to be gettin' this fixed."

Still standing outside, the last person Bilbo wanted to see again was there. And Ava was quick to give him a hug and pull him inside. "Gandalf." Bilbo sighed.


	4. Dwarvish Dining

**Hello. Well, my name is PunkMutantGargoyleChica. This is my favorite website and I'm addicted to it. **

**Now, Tolkien has been one of my favorite authors since I was a child. And when I first watched Peter Jackson's theatrical vision of Tolkien's work at a drive-in movie theater, I was blown away. When my mom saw my eyes sparkle, she told me that she knew I'd tell stories one day. And, in a sense, she was right. I always claim no ownership of anything that isn't mine. Like The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Anything that they made that I use in this story is not mine. I only own what was not in the original story, be it from the book, theatrical release or the Blu-Ray extended version.  
**

**One of my favorite characters from the movie is Bofur, portrayed by the hilarious James Nesbitt, who I've had a slight crush on since his days in playing Jekyll, which Graham McTavish, Dwalin, was in very briefly, and only in his boxer shorts tied to a chair, a very nice image considering how fit he is. James is a very funny man and I also love his Northern Irish accent. So, for my love of Tolkien, The Hobbit, Peter Jackson movies, and above all, James Nesbitt a.k.a. Bofur, here's  
**Diamonds In The Sky**.**

* * *

**Bold is Khuzdul**

* * *

Ava noticed the Dwarf with the floppy hat still held Bilbo's chrome doorbell. She pointed at it and asked, "May I please have that?"

"Certainly, lass." He then handed her the bell. The moment their fingers touched, Ava suddenly felt a warm rush. She looked up at his eyes and saw them sparkle. And she wasn't the only one to notice anything. He saw her eyes and thought they were more beautiful than the sapphires he used to mine for. Her skin reminded him of Mithril. Her hair shined like silver. Even her lavender lips were an odd beauty. She was a vision. "What might be your name?" He asked.

"Ava. May I know yours?"

"Bofur. At your service." He then bowed and kissed her hand the now held the doorbell, causing Ava to blush. She'd never been greeted like that before. Was this a Dwarvish custom? Before she could do anything, Bofur was about to walk away to help the others set the table. She didn't really know what to do with herself. She wanted to sit and talk with him. But one of the other Dwarfs pushed past her, causing her fall into Bofur's arms. The Dwarf in question Caught Ava and helped her stand. It was a slightly awkward moment that he ended by shuffling away from her with an awkward smile.

Ava decided to help set the table. One Dwarf that greeted her was one that looked younger than Fili and Kili. "Ori. At your service, milady."

She giggled. "Ava. At yours." She helped Ori put plates on the table and set the silverware. But she had doubts they'd use them. Soon enough, the table was set and the Dwarfs started bringing in platters of food from Bilbo's pantry. She felt a little sorry that they were taking all of the Hobbit's food. She then saw Bofur walk in behind a very fat Dwarf. He had a a long red braided beard made a large hoop under his chin and carried three large cheese wheel to the table. She smiled at Bofur again. "Good to see you once again, Mr. Bofur."

"No, lass. The children back in the Blue Mountains call me 'Mr. Bofur', everyone else just calls me Bofur." He then placed a tray of biscuits on the table. "Anyway, this is my brother, Bombur."

"Lovely to meet you." Ava acknowledged. Bombur gave her a slight bow before continuing to sort the food.

Gandalf soon was in the dining room helping with table when a Dwarf with intricate braids walked up to him with a tea tray. "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf? May I tempt you with a cup a chamomile?"

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think. But I believe Ava might like a cup." The wizard said as he gestured toward his apprentice.

Dori approached her and handed her a hot tea cup. Ava smiled before taking a sip. Her eyes widened slightly before pulling the cup from her lips with a smile. "It's great." She said. "Your own recipe, is it?" She asked before drinking the rest.

"Of course. Nothing but the best ingredients." Dori explained.

Satisfied with that answer, Ava walked out and to the pantry to see if she was needed. She walked out just in time to hear Gandalf say, "We appear to be one Dwarf short."

"He is late, is all." Dwalin explained. "He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

"Who will come?" Ava asked.

Before anyone could answer, Dori approached and gave Gandalf a small glass of red wine. Bofur then came up and took Ava's hand. "Come on, lass. There's an empty seat next to mine."

* * *

The Dwarves were a rowdy bunch. Certainly no table manners. But they were merry, and that made Ava smile. "Bombur can catch any food thrown at him with his mouth." Bofur said.

"No chance. Not from that distance." Dwalin challenged.

"Wanna bet? Watch this." Bofur then picked up a hardboiled egg from his plate and yelled, "Bombur, catch!" He then threw the egg across the table. And Bombur caught it in his mouth. Everyone cheered, including Ava. She laughed at the whole scene.

Fili then stood on the table and passed out ales. He even gave one to Ava. She decided that one sip wouldn't hurt. But Gandalf quickly took the tankard from before she even had the chance. "You know you're not allowed."

"But, Gandalf-"

"No! The last time you drank, you stripped yourself of your clothing and went swimming in the streams." Most of the Dwarves laughed at that. The ones who didn't just seemed amused or sorry for her. But Bofur was the only one who looked curious. Curious as to what she looked like without clothing. Such an odd thing to think about when he just met the young girl. But he couldn't help his wondering mind.

Ava's look of annoyance soon changed when she saw Dwalin dump his mug of ale into Oin's ear trumpet. With an annoyed look on his face, Oin blew the ale from his trumpet, making it fly everywhere on the table. All the Dwarves then drank from their mugs, spilling their drink onto tbeir faces in the process. The some of them began belching. The loudest and proudest coming from young Ori.

"I knew you had it in you!" Bofur exclaimed.

* * *

Once everyone finished eating, most had gotten up to walk off some of their dinner. The rest stayed in the kitchen. Ava saw Bofur and Ori's brother, Nori, fighting over suasage links. Thinking now was a good time to show off, she pulled her wand from its hiding spot in her bodice and was quick to send a an ice shard right in the middle of the link rope to split it in half. She then made the ice shard melt and disappear in the blink of an eye before it hurt anyone.

Both Dwarves turned to Ava to see her pointed her wand where the sausage link rope once was. Nori was silent. But Bofur grinned. "I had not known you were a witch, lass."

"I'm not." She shrugged. Her shard was glowing bright blue now.

"Then what are if not a witch?" Nori asked.

"She, my lads, is a Starlyte." Balin answered. That caused some of the Dwarves to stop and stare. A Starlyte. The last one to ever be associated with Dwarves sacrificed herself for them. So Starlytes were held in high regard.

"How do you know she's a Starlyte?" Nori asked.

"Is it not obvious? The light air about her presence, her sweet laughter, her kind nature, her naturally unnatural colored lip, and of course the star fragment on her wand. She is a Starlyte, laddies. Believe me, I know." Balin then sat down at the end of the table.

"But how can she be a Starlyte?" Young Ori asked. "Aren't they just legend?"

"Legends tend to be based on some small form of fact." Ava said with a smile.

"She's right." Balin stated. "Micah was no different except in her gift."

"What was her gift?" Ori asked.

"You should know the stories by heart now, Ori." Dori said. "She could topple mountains if she chose to. Yet she used her gift to help the Dwarves escape."

"Have you ever met another Starlyte, Miss Ava?" Nori asked from his spot across from Bofur.

"Never." She answered. "I only learned about what I am through Gandalf. But if I were to meet another Starlyte, I honestly don't know what I would do."

Suddenly, a plate flew past Ava's head and was caught by Bifur. Then another followed course. Pretty soon, it was a parade of plates flying through the air. at the same time, the Dwarves at the table were strumming the silverware on their plates.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery! It's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaimed as he witnessed his plates being tossed through the air. Then he saw the Dwarves at the table drumming the silverware. And can you not do that. You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh!" Do ya hear that, lads. He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur mocked.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash__ the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hate" _

Ava was quick to get her bo staff and pound a beat on the floor with it. But as she stood in the hallway, she saw that a stack of dishes was being formed in poor Ori's arms. He looked as if he were about to panic as the dishes stacked higher than his head. As he turned to take them into the kitchen, they suddenly leaned away from him. Bilbo was in shock to do anything, but Ava stretched out her hand and with just her pointer finger, she gently pushed the stack back to a point of perfect balance, all the while with a smile on her face.

_"Cut the cloth, trail the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom matt  
Poor the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door"_

She looked into the dining room, she laughed as she saw that Bombur wiping away any scraps from the other plates onto his own. At least she knew none of the food would go to waste.

_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them out with a thumping pole  
When you've finished, if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll"_

Ava then heard a flute playing and saw Bofur with it. She laughed and stood by him as she kept a constant beat with her staff. It was all merriment as she watched all the dishes being cleaned rather quickly. This all definitely made up for their sudden intrusion. As they sang their last line Ava could not help but to join them.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

Everyone laughed as Bilbo pushed through to see his dishes. They were carefully stacked on the cleaned table and were all shining bright. The Hobbit let out a sigh of relief and thanked the stars for his fortunes. The Dwarves couldn't help but laugh at Bilbo's expense. Even Ava was having a hard time keeping her giggles under control. But all was silenced by three sounds.

_*Pound_

_*Pound_

_*Pound_

"He is here." Gandalf said in a solumn tone.


	5. Meeting Thorin

**Phew. Sorry. My life is crazy right now. If you guys would pray for me, I'd appreciate it. But don't lose faith. oh, and I hope you like the brand new avatar picture I made for the story. I had fun making it. Anyway, I will continue the story starting right...now!**

* * *

**Bold is Khuzdul**

_Slanted is Star Language_

* * *

Gandalf opened the door to reveal the last member of the company. The Mountain King himself. "Gandalf." He greeted. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He said as he took his cloak off.

"Mark?" Bilbo asked. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark." Gandalf countered. "I put it there myself." He said as he closed the door. He then searched the room for Ava. And when he spotted her behind he dwarves, he motioned for her to come forward. Once she gently pushed her way through, she gave a graceful bow to the Mountain King. "Ava, Bilbo. allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So," Thorin said. "These are the Hobbit and...Witch you mentioned?"

"You told him I was a Witch?" Ava abruptly asked her teacher.

"I wanted to break it to him gently." The Wizard tried.

"If it bothers him so much that I'm a Starlyte, Gandalf, than I won't bother. I'll go back to the Ice Lands and stay in my star." She went for the door, but was stopped by Thorin's voice.

"Why would it bother me that she's a Starlyte?" He asked.

"I know you still mourn for Micah. But I feared if you knew what Ava was, you would pursue her." Gandalf explained.

"She and I are Starlytes, Gandalf." Ava agreed. "But we are still different." She then stepped outside. Once she had a clear view of the stars, she asked, "Please come to me, Mina."

Inside, Thorin started to circle the Hobbit and smirked. "Tell me, Mister Baggins. Have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Ax or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" He asked as he stopped in front of Bilbo.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin then turned to the company behind him. "He looks more like a grocer than a burgler." Everyone chuckled. He, as well as most of the company, went to the dining room. Bofur was the only one to not get there just yet. He headed to the door and opened it, and what he saw astounded him.

There, sitting on her bent legs, was Ava, and her hands were in her lap. And from her hands shot a light straight to the sky. Ava watched the light and smiled as it went further into the stars. Bofur was awestruck, not quite understanding what he saw. But he was determined to find out. "What was that?"

"That was Mina." She answered.

"Who'se Mina?"

"Just someone I talk to every now and then." She then stood and walked toward the door. "She's a good friend." Ava confirmed.

Bofur slightly shrugged and opened to door. He let Ava in first before following suit. Once in, he closed the door and pulled out his pipe. They walked to the dining room and sat down next to each other. Bofur had Balin on his right while Ava had Thorin on her left. It didn't bother her to sit next to him. He didn't do anything to cause her to feel disdain.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin interrupted her thoughts. "Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin sighed. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Ava didn't like that. How could the Dwarves of the Iron Hills not help their kin? This sounded like a form of treason.

"Your going on a quest?" Bilbo suddenly asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requested. Bilbo walked off and returned with an extra candle. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." The Wizard explained as he unfolded a map on the table.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents. And the portents say it is time." Gloin stated.

Gandalf lit his pipe with a small flame on his finger as Oin explained. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Ava saw that Gandalf left the flame lit, as he did many times before. She rolled her eyes at that. "'When the birds or yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end'."

That seemed to catch Bilbo's attention. "Uh, what beast?"

Bofur took it upon himself to explain to Bilbo. "Well, that would be reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori suddenly sprang up. "I'm up for it! I'll give him him a taste of Dwarvish Iron right up his jacksie!" While some of the Dwarves cheered for Ori, Dori just grabbed his arm and pulled his little brother back to his seat next to him.

Ava, however, was solemn. This quest involved a dragon? What other things was Gandalf not telling her?

Balin had the same look on his face and in his tone. "The task with be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best...nor brightest."

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili stated with pride.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company." Kili reminded them. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Ava bit her lip to keep from laughing. Gandalf? Kill dragons? What an amusing concept. His stammering seemed to further prove it. "Oh, we-well, now. I wouldn't say that-"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Instead of answering, Gandalf seemed to be choking on his pipe smoke. Suddenly, arguments broke out amongst every Dwarf. Each having a remark to make. But Thorin was quick to silence them all. "SHAZARA!" Everyone was quick to stop and sit back down. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them, too? Rumors have begun to spread. the dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look to the mountain. Assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Everyone cheered. Even Ava had to smile.

Balin soon interrupted with his little reality check. "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. Micah made sure of that so the dragon couldn't escape. There is no way into that mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as he made a key appear in his hands.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in awe.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping." Gandalf answered before handing the key to its rightful owner. "It is yours now."

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili stated.

Gandalf nodded in confirmation. "These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." Kili smiled widely.

"We'll, if we can find it. But Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." The Wizard said. "The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and neither I nor Ava have the skill to find it."

"But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. And we must find them soon." Ava added. Thorin gave a slight glance to her.

"Agreed." Gandalf said. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He then briefly looked at Bilbo. "But if we careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo added. Ava giggled slightly.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo looked around, not sure if the Dwarf was talking to him. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! He he!" Oin cheered.

"Me?" Bilbo asked. "No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins." Balin said. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk or women who neither fight nor fend themselves." Dwalin added.

Another argument started amongst every Dwarf. Each throwing in their own opinion about Dwalin's statement. But this time, it was Gandalf who silenced everyone. He stood, causing a great wind to rush from him and extend his shadow along the wals of the dining room. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a Burglar, than a Burglar he is!" He then sat back down, causing his shadow and the wind to retreat with him. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He then turned to Thorin. "You asked me to find the last member of the company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

With a sigh, Thorin nodded. "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract." He said to Balin.

"We're in. We're off." Bofur said.

Balin stood and held out a folded contract. "It's just the usual. Summery of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Thorin took the contract and forcefully handed it to Bilbo. "Funeral arrangements?" The Hobbit asked. He then stood in the hall to read the contract.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin said to Gandalf in a hushed tone.

"Understood." Said the Wizard.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed." Gandalf nodded.

From the hall, Bilbo was reading his contract out loud. "'Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Sounds fair. 'Present company shall not be liable for inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration...'" Going further into the contract, one word really caught his attention. "Incineration?"

"Aye." Bofur said. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo put his hands on his knees and took some deep breaths. "You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Feel a bit faint." Was his answer.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added with a cheeky smirk.

"Air. I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light. Seering pain. Then *POOF* you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Ava stood and walked toward Bilbo with concern in her eyes. "Bilbo, do you need to sit?"

Bilbo looked at her, then the company, then Gandalf, and finally back at Ava. "Nope." Then he fell on the floor. Passed out.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf muttered.

"Fili? Kili? Could you help me move him?" Ava asked. "And, Dori, a lovely pot of your Chamomile would be perfect for this."

* * *

"I'll be alright." Ava could hear Bilbo speaking the Gandalf from his study. It would definitely take some convincing to get the Hobbit out of his hole.

Ava was watch as Bifur was making a small toy bird on a perch. She smiled And started to speak to him in his own language. **"It's beautiful." **

Bifur looked up in shock. **"You know Khuzdul?" **

**"I know all languages. It's just something I was born with." **She smiled. It seemed to please Bifur that someone that was not a Dwarf could understand him and not see him as a dimwitted fool. The ax was not something he enjoyed living with. But he couldn't pull it out without making the damage even worse.

Bofur saw the exchange of words between his cousin and the Starlyte. The sceme was not something he ever thought he would see. But he was glad to be proven wrong. Most who met Bifur didn't think he was all there.

That was when Bilbo walked out of his study and to his room. Ava decided to try convincing him herself. She knocked on his door and heard him give her permission to enter. Once inside, she sat next to him on his bed. "Not too excited about this adventure, are you?"

"I can't do this, Ava. I'm a Baggins." He explained.

"That's only a title, Bilbo. A name doesn't make you who you are."

"How are you not afraid?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"How are you so willing to go out there and face the world with no fear?"

Ava started to giggle, confusing Bilbo before explaining. "But I **_am_** afraid. I'm afraid of the dragon. But I don't let my fears keep me from living." Let snow form in her hands before making it take the shape of herself. The snow version waved at Bilbo and started dancing on the real Ava's hand. "I'm afraid to truly let my gift manifest. If I did, I might lose control and hurt someone." The snow-Ava then climbed down onto the floor and started to skate across it, making the real Ava smile and Bilbo laughed, finding the sight enjoyable. "But I can't let my fears keep me from trying to learn to control it." She then waved her hand and the snow-Ava vanished. "You only live once, Bilbo. It's best to live life as if today was your last day. That way, when you die, you have no regrets." She then stood and left the Hobbit to think.

Down in the living area, Ava walked in and heard the Dwarves singing there song. She sat next to the fire place and leaned against the wall, letting the song lull her to sleep.

**_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_**  
**_ To dungeons deep and caverns old_**  
**_ We must away ere break of day,_**  
**_ To find our long-forgotten gold_**

**_The pines were roaring on the height_**  
**_ The winds were moaning in the night_**  
**_ The fire was red, it flaming spread_**  
**_ The trees like torches blazed with light_**

* * *

******Man, that felt good to type. thanks for being so patient.**


	6. The Journey Begins

**Wow. Another Chapter already? This is awesome. I feel like JJ Abrams giving you guys a new Star Trek movie, anyways, here we go.**

* * *

Everyone was awake bright and early the next morning. Balin sat in a chair and looked at the contract in his hand. Ava stretched and yawned before coming up to Balin. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "Leave it. You never know." Balin smiled and nodded. He stood and placed the contract on the chair. Ava then found a small parchment and left a note with the contract.

Soon enough, everyone was on a horse and riding away. Well, Ava wasn't. She was actually walking between the Princes, laughing at their stories of their childhood in the Blue Mountains.

"How much you willing to bet he won't show up?" Nori asked.

"I'll take that bet." Kili countered. "He'll show up."

"No, he won't, Kili." Fili said.

"He will." Ava said.

"How do you know?" The blond prince asked.

"If he reads my note, he'll come." She smirked.

"Are you willing to bet anything on that, lass?" Bofur asked.

After thinking briefly, she smiled. "If he doesn't come, you can braid my hair."

That made some heads spin. Especially Bofur's. "You sure about that, lass. I'm not the best-looking Dwarf of this company."

"Don't say that. You look good." She smiled. "But if that's how you feel, then you have to give me a moon-lit dance if he does show up." Ava said with confidence. She then continued walking along side the Princes with a more confident stride.

* * *

Bilbo woke up to a silent, empty house. No one was there. He walked around, searching for any sign of someone still being there. He found none. At first, he was happy. He finally had his hole to himself. But saw the contract on one of his chairs. And next to it was a small note.

_"You Only Live Once_"

That made him think. Was he really living?

* * *

Ava had decided to introduce a friend to the Princes. She lifted her wrist and whispered, "Time to wake up." A light flashed and a small, white fox appeared in front of her. It yipped and jumped into her arms. It then started licking her face. "Polaris! Stop it!" She laughed.

"Who is that?" Fili asked.

"Polaris. My familiar. He's very affectionate." She tried to explain as the fox kept licking her face. She finally put him down and made him walk beside her.

Some of the Dwarves were complaining about even coming to the Shire. most of the complaints were from Dori and Gloin. But everyone stopped when they heard "WAIT!"

Ava smiled when she saw Bilbo catching up to them.

"I signed it." He said with a grin. He passed Ava to give the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to company of Thorin Oakenshield." Everyone cheered for the Hobbit. Except for Thorin.

"Give him a pony." He stated.

That made Bilbo tense up. "No, no, no. That won't be necessary." Ava continued her stride and passed Bilbo with a smile, Polaris following close behind. "Thank you. I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays. Even as far as Frogmorton once." The Princes came up behind the Hobbit and lifted him up to put him on one of the ponies.

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Ava said as she walked alongside Myrtle, Bilbo's new pony, with her fox trotting alongside her feet. "But I don't believe Frogmorton is nearly as far as our destination." As if to agree, Myrtle bobbed her head and neighed. This caused Gandalf to chuckle.

The Dwarves who made bets started to pay. This caused Bilbo to ask, "What's that about?"

"Well, they took wagers on whether or not you'd show up. Most of them bet you wouldn't." Gandalf answered.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf then reached up and caught a pouch of coins with a smile. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for second." This gave Bilbo some confidence.

Turning to Ava, he asked the same question. With a smirk, she answered, "If I doubted you, I wouldn't have left the note."

Bilbo then sneezed. "This horse hair. I'm having a reaction." He searched his pockets, but to no avail. "No, wait, wait, stop." Everyone stopped for the Hobbit. "We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He answered.

"Here." Bofur called. He tore a piece of his coat off and threw it at the Hobbit. "Use this."

Bilbo caught it with slight disgust, causing some of the company to laugh. "Move on." Thorin called from the front.

Ava raised her hand to Bilbo, motioning him to hand over the cloth. He did so and watched as she made a snow ball in her other hand. She made the snow melt and merged it with the cloth. It was as if the cloth was being washed on it's own. Once it looked to be clean the water vanished, leaving only a clean, dry cloth. Ava handed it back and continued her walk. Bilbo smiled as he wiped his nose with the cloth, happy that it was clean. Gandalf only sighed and began to explain to the Hobbit, "You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead.

* * *

When they stopped for the night, Ava helped to set up the fire. It wasn't her gift, but that didn't mean she couldn't get the wood needed for it. Once she gathered the wood, she turned to the forest where she got it from and bowed. Bilbo noticed this and turned to Gandalf. "What is she doing?"

"She's thanking the forest for letting her gather firewood." He explained. "Starlytes have a sixth sense of the world, knowing life resides in all things. She merely thanked the forest for giving her permission to use the wood for the fire. And it is only respectful to thank those who give you something."

Ava saw Bofur helping her brother prepare the stew. When the only thing left to do was wait for the stew to heat up, she made her move. "You owe me a dance."

The Dwarf turned to Ava and smiled. "Indeed I do." He stood and walked with her to small clearing before the cliff. She held her arms out and smiled, waiting for him. Bofur smirked and wrapped his left arm around her waist and took her left hand in his right. Dwalin saw this and pulled out his viola to play a slow tune. The moon shined brightly that evening, and it made Ava's hair sparkle. She smiled brightly and pulled herself closer to Bofur, letting her head rest on his shoulder. But she quickly pulled from him and she seemed to glide across the ground. Her hair flowed like water. It was then that her eyes opened, glowing bright blue. A dark-blue symbol grew on her face, in the middle of her forehead and along the bridge of her nose. As she spun, she let her voice rise from her throat. The stars seemed to grow brighter. And when she stopped, the stars dimmed back to normal. The mark on her face faded and eyes returned to normal. The Dwarves were in awe. Just staring at her. But Polaris ran up and jumped in front of her, wanting to be picked up. She picked up her fox and walked back Bofur. With a smirk, she said, How was that for a moon-lit dance?" She set Polaris down and went to sit at the cliff's edge.

Gandalf chuckled, causing the Dwarves to turn to him, wanting an explanation. "What she just demonstrated was her true identity. What you normally see with her is her mask. But apparently, she trusts you lot enough to take it off." He then leaned back against the tree to finish smoking his pipe.

After a while, some of the Dwarves were asleep. And the noise they were making wasn't helping Bilbo sleep. He decided to go to the horses, having something for Myrtle. Ava saw him giving his pony an apple. It made her smile to see them getting along, and in doing so, stroked Polaris as he slept next to her. But a screech cut through air, causing Ava to turn back. It was definitely something not wanted to be close to. She heard the teasing from the Princes, and it was not something she liked. She then heard somber foot steps coming toward her and saw Thorin moving to stand next to her. She couldn't help but ask, "What was Micah like?"

At first, he was silent. Believing she offended him, somehow, she decided to leave it be. "She was beautiful." Thorin suddenly said. Ava turned back to him to listen. "I wanted to marry her."

"Did you ask her?" She asked.

Thorin chuckled. "I did." He nodded. "And she said she would. She made me feel as if I could conquer any mountain in the world." He then frowned. "But she died locking the slug within Erebor. And the Elven king only stood by to watch."

Ava had tear brimming in her eyes. She choked as she said, "I'm sorry."

"Hopefully, when we conquer Erebor, I can restore to it's former glory for her. Give her a proper burial."

The Starlyte looked sad. It was horrible to lose someone like this. So, she then said, "Starlytes only love once. We give our hearts to the one most important. The fact that she wanted to marry you definitely proved her heart was yours. We don't love easily. But when we do, it's fierce."

The words seemed to comfort him. "What happens when your one love dies?" He asked.

"We become hollow. Our heart will die and we become very easily manipulated. We then eventually die. But our deaths are different. We turn to ash. The ashes spread. And where they land, it becomes full and fat with life. Through our deaths, life is born."

He turned around and saw the company standing to look at him. He looked at Ava and gave her a hand to stand up. Once on her feet, she walked toward Gandalf to stand next to him. She didn't listen to what everyone else was talking about. She just stared into the darkness past the cliff edge. She knew for a fact that they were being watched.


	7. Radagast And Aiden

Ava loved the rain. It was the natural shower. But the thing about rain was that it didn't make her wet. It rolled right off of her and didn't leave a trail. Polaris, on the other hand, hated rain. So Ava decided to let him rest on her wrist until it stopped. And apparently, the Dwarves shared the fox's sentiment for the weather. Some tried to make it less miserable by smoking their pipes, which proved useless with the falling water. Finally, Dori asked, "Here, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf answered. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you either ask Ava, which she will unlikely agree to do, or find yourself another Wizard."

Some of the Dwarves looked at Ava hopefully, but she shrugged and answered, "Sorry, but needs to rain sometimes."

Bilbo, however, was thinking about something else Gandalf had asked, "Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other Wizards?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...you know, I've quite forgotten there names."

"Alatar and Pollando." Ava chimed in.

"So you do pay attention." Gandalf chuckled.

"Only when the lesson isn't boring." Ava giggled.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo cut in.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." The Wizard answered.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" The Hobbit asked.

Gandalf felt slightly offended before answering. "I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. Both he and his young charge keep watchful eyes over the vadt forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

Radagast ran through the forest, trying to find something to eat. But all he could find was rotting plant life. "Not good. Not good at all." He said in a slight panic. It got worse when he saw some of the animals that had been brave enough in their attempt to eat the plants had died. Two birds were looking for a safe spot to nest and he called them to the nest under his hat. Once in the nest, he covered it with his hat. But he saw something that made his heart ache. Sebastian the hedgehog was on the ground, writhing in pain. "Oh, Sebastian!" The Wizard cried. He picked him up in his hands and ran back to his cottage.

Inside, young Aiden was clacking some wooden spoons on the table, practicing her woodpecker calls. She was a Starlyte with the gift of fire. Her long red hair was quite bothersome at times, so she had decided to pull it all back with a pink ribbon she had found a long time ago. Her Starmarks were visible on her face, on the outside of her red eyes. Her outfit was a dark-red bodice over an old yellow pocket dress that had seen better days. It had been ripped apart so badly that only the side pockets remained. So she cut away the rest of the skirt and left only the sides with the pockets. Her dark-red pants stopped just below her knees, showing skin until her ankle, where she haf simple yellow middle-class shoes. Sudddenly, Radagast burst through the door. "Aiden!" He gasped.

When she saw Sebastian, she gasped as well. "What happened to him, Paba?"

"I don't know, but we must help him." He answered. Satisfied with that, Aiden pushed everything in the table to the side for Sebastian to be placed on it.

Aiden was rubbing her Star fragment from her necklace between her fingers as she watched the Wizard attempt to give the hedgehog a small spoonful of antidote. But he wouldn't take it. In a panicked state, Radagast tossed the spoon away. Aiden was quick to grab some Moonsalt and grind it in a grinding bowl. She poured it on a small dish and handed to her father, in which some was accidentally inhaled. Aiden saw this and her eyes widened. "No, Paba. That's the last of the-"

"ACHOO!" He sneezed, sending the powder everywhere in a cloud of white dust.

"...Moonsalt." She sighed.

With a defeated sigh, Radagast threw the dish over his shoulder, letting it shatter on the floor.

They tried blowing sage smoke around the hedgehog, but that didn't work either. In a last attempt, Radagast decided to have Sebastian inhale the healing fumes of Aiden's fire-rose potion. But even that didn't work. "I don't understand why it's not working. It's not as if it's witchcraft!" Radagast exclaimed. He was then silent.

"Paba?" Aiden asked. "What is it?"

"Witchcraft." The Wizard whispered. "Oh, but it is. A dark and powerful magic."

Shadows danced across the walls. Evil shadows. Looking out the window, Radagast and Aiden saw the silhouettes of giant spiders. Radagast barricaded the door with a chair. But at the same time, Sebastian seemed to give up. Radagast teared up, but he knew there was only one way to draw the darkness out of the hedgehog. Getting his staff, he pulled the blue crystal from it and cradled the hedgehog in his hand. Aiden used her gift of fire and lit her hands. She saw the spiders trying to get in throuhh any means. And she wouldn't let them.

Every mouse in the cottage ran for cover in the Wizard's robes while he chanted an ancient Elvish incantation. Aiden fired small fire bolts at any spider that tried to get in through any hole. She wasn't letting them get the chance of getting in. To see how he was doing, Aiden turned to see her father draw the last bit of darkness from the little hedgehog. Once it was out, Sebastian squeaked cutely. The spiders then seemed to go away.

Both beings of magic ran outside to see the spiders retreat. "Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" Radagast asked. A robin flew to him and seemed to answer him. "The old fortress?"

"But it's been abandoned for years." Aiden countered.

"Maybe not, Aiden." The Wizard said. "Get your book. You're coming with me."

"You don't trust me here alone?" She asked.

"I'd rather you be close to me than here alone. Especially with those things around." He answered. Aiden thought that was a good reason. So she ran inside and threw on her coat and grabbed her spell book, along with her bottle of fire-rose potion. Never knew when an injury needed to be healed.

Both Wizard and Starlyte were off. Radagast steered the wooden sled being pulled by rabbits while Aiden sat in the front, holding on for dear life. It was riding in the sled that made her nervous, it was where they were riding to. The robin that told Radagast where the spiders were coming from was now leading them to the old goblin fortress named Dol Guldur.

* * *

**that was difficult because I did this chapter on my phone. but ive gone back and fixed the mistakes. hope you like it. also, I was able to put my Starlyte pics on devianart. just go to my prohile for the links**


	8. Of Sprites And Trolls

An old farm house could be seen just ahead. The moment Thorin decided to stop there for the night, Ava felt uneasy. She touched what was left of the door frame.

_"No! Leave my family alone!"_

_"Stay away, you monsters!"_

_"No! Don't eat my Papa!"_

She flinched back so hard that she fell to the ground. "We can't stay here." She whispered to herself.

Gandalf helped her stand up, wanting to investigate what she heard. When Ava touched anything, she could hear voices from the past tell their story. Who they were, what they did, even their last words before they died. Gandalf saw the signs of who lived there. "A farmer and his family used to live here." The longer he stood there, the more he realized Ava was right. "I think it would be wiser to move on." He said the approaching mountain king. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin said.

"Why not?" Gandalf asked. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest...advice."

"I do not need there advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin asked. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help cam from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf countered. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin retorted.

Gandalf turned in a split second and went to his horse. This disturbed Bilbo. "Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one other than Ava around here who's got any sense." Was his answer.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins. I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." He then mounted his horse and rode off.

"We can't stay here, Thorin." Ava said. "Something about this place doesn't sit well with me."

"Unless there is another good spot close by, we must stay here." He said as he turned to face the rest of the company. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

Now Ava was mad. Thorin's stubbornness would have consequences. She stomped off past the company and sat next to Ori. She knew she needed to calm down, otherwise her anger would have consequences. Taking deep breaths, she rrpeated a montra in her mind. Soon enough, she felt better. She turned to see Ori drawing in his pages. Without him noticing, she looked at the pages and saw that he was drawing her. "That's amazing, Ori."

The young Dwarf numped slightly. He didn't realize the person he was drawing was watching him. But he smiled. "Thank you, Miss Ava."

Ava couldn't help but find Ori's timidity rather adorable. And she then decided he needed to meet Mina. "Ori, do you believe in Sprites?"

Ori didn't know what to think of that. It was a very random thing to ask. But he chose to be polite and answer. "I don't think so. I've never met one."

She smirked and stood. Looking up, she spotted the first star in the sky. "There she is." Ava pointed. Ori couldn't make sense of this. "Mina, come down, please." Ava whispered. It was only her and Ori, so then no one else would see her. The star fell from the skye, coming closer and closer to Ava and Ori. The Dwarf was afraid, but seeing the young woman still standing there and smiling made it a little easier to stay in place.

The star was finally within site, and Ori saw it land in the palm of Ava's hand. It was small and glowing bright blue. On closer inspection. Ori saw it was a small woman, with wings. She was blue with red eyes. She quickly turned and smiled, bowing low for the Dwarf. Ori bowed back, out if respect for a lady, of course. When he stood straight again, he saw she was grinning widely. "Who is she?" He asked.

"This is Mina. She's my daughter." Ava explained. The look on Ori's face made Ava giggle. Even Mina thought it was amusing. "I'll explain. When stars fall to the earth, bits and pieces break off and remain in the sky. Mina came from one piece that had some magic left in it when it broke from my star. She was formed within a star fragment and remains in the sky until she has a reason to stay here."

"So, because she was made from your magic, she is your daughter?" He asked.

"Exactly. But not every fragment can make a Sprite. This one just happened to have enough magic to create a life. And Mina is the result." Ava said. Mina then flew to Ori and kissed his nose. This caused Ori to blush and Ava giggled even more. "It seems she found a reason to stay." The young Dwarf didn't know what that meant, so she decided to explain. "Sprites will rarely let anyone but their creators see them. Unless their creators trust others enough to show them. But her kiss sealed a bond. Mina has met others before you. But you, she must feel something for you to bind herself to you."

Ori gave the Sprite a small smile before saying, "Well, I'm honored." They then walked over to the rest of the company to eat. Well, Ava didn't necessarily need to eat. But she decided to go ahead. It never hurt. When everyone saw Mina. They were silent. No Dwarf would believe in fairies, yet there was one right in front of them. Ava went on to explain Mina and they all calmed down. Bofur had then decided to make some bowls for Fili and Kili.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said.

"Who?"

Gandalf."

"He's a Wizard." Bofur said. "He does as he chooses." He then handed to bowls to the Hobbit. "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." He turned back to see Bombur sneaking another bowl. "Stop it." He hit the ladle from his brother's bowl. "You've had plenty."

"Aye. It's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse." Gloin said.

"Dori could've cooked it." Nori said. This caused many to go in an uproar of laughter.

Poor Dori didn't find it funny at all. "Hilarious."

It had been about fifteen minutes later when Fili came rushing back. "Trolls captured Bilbo!" He exclaimed.

Everyone was quick to run off. Just as Ava stood, Thorin said, "You stay."

"What? But I can help."

"I know. But I already lost one Starlyte. I don't plan to lose another." And with that, he and the others ran to rescue Bilbo.

Ava was not pleased. She knew they'd need her help. So instead of going after them, she sent Mina to follow them. "Come back and get me the moment they need me." She said. Mina nodded and was quick to follow them. In no time, she returned and explained the situation. "Spare me the stubbornness of Dwarves. Go find Gandalf and bring back. He needs to help us, too." Mina nodded again and flew off.

The Starlyte quietly followed the trail and gasped. Three trolls were now tying Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Dwalin and Bofur to a spit to be roasted over a fire. They were all strip of their clothes except for their underclothes, and the ones who weren't being tied to the spit were put in sacks and made into a pile. She was quick to climb a tree and chanted the ancient tongue. She summoned so much water that she made, at least, a dozen copies of her body. Manipulating the water, she made them surround the Trolls. She just needed to wait for them to be distracted. But she needed help with that. Looking down from her perch in the tree, she spotted Bilbo. Making a snowball, she threw it at the Hobbit.

A snowball hit Bilbo in the chest. No one saw it but him and he looked around, trying to find the only person who could make a snowball in the warm weather. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ava waving from the tree. She put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet about her. Then she pointed to the Trolls and mouthed, "Distract them." Bilbo nodded and waited for the right moment.

The Dwarves were finally placed over the fire and more wood was added to heighten the heat.

"Oh! That's hot! That's hot! THAT'S HOT!" Nori shouted while they were being turned over the flame.

"Don't bother cooking them." The Stupid troll said. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The cook troll countered.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin shouted.

"Oh, that does sound quite nice." The stupid troll agreed.

Some of the Dwarves were trying to throw insults at the monsters. "Untie me, Mister!" Came from Oin.

"Eat someone your own size!" Gloin threw out.

"Nevermind the seasoning." The leader troll said. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bilbo perked at that and was quick, with some difficulty, to stand in his sack. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Ava let out a sigh, greatful for her friend.

"You can't reason with them!" Dori tried to explain. "They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. Ava struggled not to laugh. But Bofur's humor showed that he wasn't giving up just yet.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo clarified.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook troll asked as he turned his whole body to face the Hobbit.

"Well, have you smelled them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo explained.

"Traiter!" Thorin shouted.

"What do you know anout cooking Dwarf?" The leader troll asked.

"Shut up! Let the, uh, flurgaburburahobbit talk." The cook troll said. Ava look

Bilbo bowed his thanks and continued. "The secret to cooking Dwarf is...ummm."

"Yes?"

"It's ummm..."

"Come on, tell us the secret."

"Yes, I'm telling you the secret. The secret is to...ummm."

"Not eat them at all." A voice behind the trolls echoed.

Everyone turned to see Ava walking toward the fire. Right after her were more Avas, all had glowing eyes and Star marks. The Dwarves couldn't believe what they were seeing. Since when was there more than one Ava? They all stopped in front of the fire and stared at the trolls, each one saying something before another picked up right after her.

"You can't eat Dwarves."

"They're too hard, like stone."

"Trolls, on the other hand."

"Nice and chewy."

"My favorites are the crunchy bits."

"The bones?"

"Yes. Especially the juicy stuff inside the bones."

"That's good juicy stuff."

All then laughed. A very disturbing laugh. A very disturbing laugh that made the trolls back away from the fire in fear.

"What are they?" The stupid troll asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like they way they're laughing." The leader troll said.

"They eat trolls?" The cook troll asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled from behind the Avas. He then clubbed the rock he stood on, making it split in half and revealing the sun. The light turned the trolls to stone in mere seconds, making them statues forever. All the Avas then turned to water and jumped into the fire, extinguishing the flame. Everyone cheered. They were all safe. Ava soon fell against the branch in exhaustion.

Bilbo looked up in concern. "Ava!"

Bofur looked up from his angle, which was right below her branch, and saw that the Starlyte was about to fall. "Ava!" He yelled. But it was too late. Ava rolled from the tree and fell right on top of Bofur and Nori. She was surprising light. but it still didn't remove the fear of her being injured.

Gandalf rushed over and pulled her down. But he immediately sighed in relief. "She's fine, she just exerted her power too much. She just needs a little rest."

* * *

**oh boy. I'm happy. by the way, the pics of my Starlytes is on my prophile. just copy and go to the links. luv from Chica ;)**


	9. The Hoard And Meeting

Poor Ava. There she was, on the ground, out cold. At least she didn't witness the embarrassment of watching the Dwarves redress themselves. Once properly dressed, Bofur walked up to her and heard her groan. "Ava? Lass?" At his voice, the Starlyte's eye gently fluttered open. Whe she saw Bofur, she smiled.

"Glad to see you not roasting." She said weakly. Looking down, she saw that her dress was ruined. It was filthy and had rips in the skirt from climbing the tree. Deciding to see Gandalf, she sat up slowly, groaning at the dizzying effect. And with the Dwarf's help, she stood up. "Thank you."

"We should be thanking you, lass. You distracted the trolls." He said.

"Bilbo did, too."

"Well, I guess I owe the lad a drink." Bofur chuckled warmly.

Ava smiled at him and unstrapped her bo staff before walking over to Gandalf. She then used it as a walking stick, figuring it would be good to have some support. She saw her tudor examining the trolls. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin suddenly asked as he approached.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf answered. "Though the severity of the situation was brought to my attention by this lovely creature." Mina then flew out from Gandalf's sleeve.

She flew Ava and kissed her forehead. Ava sighed and stood straighter, now renewed with energy. "Thank you, Mina."

"Nasty business. Still, there all in one piece." Gandal said.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin interjected.

"He was able to distract them long enough for my water bodies to surround the camp. Had I asked any of you, you would have given away my position in the trees." Ava said, defending the Halfling. It made Thorin look down and rethink his words a bit.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said as he looked at the trolls.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture tjis far south?" Thorin asked.

"Not for an age." Ava answered.

"Not since a darker power rulled these lands." Gandalf answered grimly. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin concluded, turning around to start a search.

In no time, a cave was found. Ava had decided to stay outside, considering the smell, she would rather still be able to breathe. She noticed Bilbo and walked over to him. She surprised him by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. It really surprised Bilbo because her lips were cold. Jut like fresh spring water. "Thank you. Your distraction was perfect." She said.

Bilbo was flustered and stumbled with his words. "It-it-it was nothing. R-r-r-really."

Ava giggled. "Had it not been for you, you all would have been eaten much sooner. Don't think so little of yourself, Bilbo. Physically, you may be little. But that doesn't mean your worth is."

* * *

Inside the cave was a massive hoard. "Ugh, what's that stench?" Nori asked.

"It's a Troll-Hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned. Trolls weren't exactly known for being clean.

While Gandalf and Thorin ventured further in, the rest of the group stayed near the front, mostly because of the gold on the ground. He then spotted a small ring on the ground, a silver band with a sapphire stone. "Seems a shame just to leave it lying around." Bofur said as he gently kicked a few coins with his foot before leaning down and picking up the ring. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed." Gloin said. "Nori, get a shovel." And the thief left to grab a shovel.

Thorin was looking through the weapons that were collected when two swords caught his eye. "These swords were not made by any Troll."

That caught Gandalf's attention. Walking to Thorin, he examined the larger one, handed to him by the Mountain King. "Nor were they made by any smith among men." Taking a closer look, he realized something. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Hearing this, Thorin went to put his sword back. "You could not wish for a finer blade." This made him curious. Thorin partially unsheathed the blade and was in awe of it's flawless shine. Maybe it would be good to have this sword.

Gandalf noticed something on the ground next to the basket that held the swords. "What are those?" Thorin saw what he was pointing at and reached to pick them up. They were fans. He unfolded them and saw ancient Elvish written along the ridges. He handed them to Gandalf, who translated them. "'To The One Who Guided Our People By A Shining Star, To The Nova Mother'." He then noticed that the framing was made of Mithril. "These were forged by Elves _and_ Dwarves. A gift to a higher power. Possibly a Starlyte of the First Age."

"Could one live for so long?" Thorin asked.

"They've been known to live longer than Elves. It's possible that these fans were never given to the intended Starlyte." Gandalf answered. "Ava could use these."

"For what, fanning herself?" Thorin asked.

"In the First Age, Starlytes taught Elves to use fans as weapons. It was almost first nature for them to combine grace with fierce aggression. Unfortunately, the tradition was never continued. Never underestimate the power of a simple tool."

They then turned to leave. Dwalin looked down at Nori, Bofur and Gloin, giving them a look. "We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin explained. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin said. The Dwarves were the first to leave. As Gandalf followed, he saw a small sword on the ground. Small enough even for a Hobbit.

* * *

The Dwarves came out and Ava immediately saw Thorin's sword. "May I, Thorin?" She asked as she nodded to the blade. Thorin handed it to her and she noticed the handle was very strange. She knocked on it with her knuckles and sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked.

"This is strange. The handle isn't made of wood. Nor is it stone or any metal." She then paused and her face grew serious. "In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say it was some type of bone." She then handed it back to Thorin, who looked rather curious about his new blade.

Then Gandalf immerged. "Ava." He said. She turned to him and stood. He walked over and gave her the fans. "These were the weapons the Starlytes of old would use. With practice, I know you will be a master of them." Ava unfolded the fans and grinned. Her smile was so large, it could have split her face in half. He then turned to Bilbo and gave him the blade he found on the way out. "This is about your size."

"I can't take this." Bilbo said, trying to hand the sword back.

"The blade is of Elvish-make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo countered.

"And I hope you never have to." Gandalf said. "But if you do, remember this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"Something's coming!" Thorin called out.

"Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf cried out as he unsheathed his new sword. Everyone then prepared for attack. Ava especially with her knew weapons. She stood in a defensive position, ready to defend her friends.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Was screamed by a panicked voice. Soon, an old man on a sled pulled by rabbits came to a stop in front of them. But Ava's attention was drawn to what was sitting in the sled. Her eyes widened. Star marks. She didn't hear anything else around her.

Aiden finally stood and stepped off the sled. And she turned to find a woman in a dirty, white dress with a black bodice. But she knew right away what she was. "Are you-"

"You're-"

"A Starlyte?" They said together.

"I've never met another before. Are there other?" Aiden asked.

"I'm the only one that I know of." Ava answered. "What is your gift?"

"Fire." Aiden raised both hands and lit them. "What is yours?"

"Water." Ava then lifted her right hand and formed an snowball. "What is your familiar?"

Aiden showed the image of a barn owl. "This is Sven. And you?"

Ava showed her fox. "Polaris."

Both Starlytes walked off a short ways to speak to each other.

Meanwhile, the Wizards were having there own conversation, but it was more grim than any other conversation amongst the company. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. So much so, it's been making Aiden ill recently. But worse are the webs." Radagast explained.

"Webs?" Gandalf asked. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I'm not a Wizard. Aiden and I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." The Brown Wizard claimed.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." The Grey Wizard said.

"No, Gandal. 'Tis not." Radagast grimly countered. "A dark power dwells in there such as I have never felt before."

* * *

_"I don't like this." Aiden said._

_"I know. But I must investigate." Radagast said. "Just stay in the sled, and I'll be back."_

_"Be carefull, Paba."_

_He nodded and walked across the bridge. Looking around, he was very wary of his surroundings._

* * *

"It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

* * *

_A sound made him freeze and turn to a statue. He slowly backed away until his back to another statue. But he looked up and saw a spirit holding up a blade. Radagast used his staff to deflect the blade and knocked the spirit down, causing all but its blade to disappear. But he then saw something that would haunt him forever._

* * *

"I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

* * *

_Aiden didn't know what was there. But it was enough to make her father run out. And he was being chased by bats. The rabbit weren't wanting to stick around, so they started running away. Radagast had to run faster to get to the sled. Once he was on, Aiden yelled, "Duck!" Radagast did what she said. "Malleya!" She yelled, sending a lightning bolt to the bat closest to them._

* * *

Radagast slightly jumped at the memory and turned to his old friend. "Sorry."

"Try a little Old Toby." Gandalf said as he offered his pipe. "It'll help settle your nerves." Radagast took a long drag of the pipe and held it in for a few moments before slowly letting it out. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast pulled out something wrapped up and handed it to Gandalf. He unwrapped it and stared at the sword with dread. "That is not from the world of the living."

Suddenly, a howl cut through the air. The Starlytes gathered to the Dwarves. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves?" Bofur questioned. "No, that is not a wolf."

"Warg!" Aiden yelled, pointing behind everyone. It jumped from it's spot and charged. Thorin was quick to kill it with his new sword. Another ran up and Kili Shot it with his arrow, making it fall. And Dwalin finished it off with a chop from one of his axes.

"Warg scouts." Thorin bit out. "which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf demanded.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin exclaimed. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." The Grey Wizard answered.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin stated.

"We can't!" Ori said. "We have no ponies! They bolted!"

"Aiden," Radagast called. "Go with them."

Her eyes widened. "But what about you, Paba?"

"I'll draw them off." He answered.

"These are Gundabag Wargs! They'll outrun you!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast countered with a slight smirk. "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

**this one was slightly difficult. but I got it done. wahoo! also, the images for my starlytes can be seen on deviantart. under the name PunkRockOrRiot. I hope u guys will like them. luv from Chica**


	10. Rivendell And Jua

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. **

**_bold slant is Elvish _**

* * *

Aiden took hold of Ava's hand, fearful of what was to come. Her whole life, she had been with Radagast, never meeting anyone besides the animals and the Bear-Man. Now she was surrounded by thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit, a Wizard and another Starlyte. She froze as she watched her father jump through the bushes, distracting the Orcs. "Come and get me!" He laughed. The Orcs were quick to chase him on their Wargs.

"Come along." Gandalf ordered as he led the Dwarves out. They kept dodging the rocks in their path.

But it soon became apparent that Radagast was unintentionally leading the Orc pack right to them. "Stay together." Gandalf said. He then led them in another direction, trying to get further from the pack.

Ava held Aiden's hand tightly, trying to pull her along. Aiden, only at least a year short of reaching the age of one hundred, didn't have the stamina built quite like the water-gifted Starlyte that dragged her, but the Orcs were a very good motivation to keep up.

Coming out from behind one of the rocks, Thorin holted when he saw the Orcs. But Ori nearly flew past him. Thankfully, the Mountain king grabbed him. "Ori, no! Get back." He practically hissed. Once the Orcs passed, Gandalf ushered them to go on. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked. He was given only a sideways glance from the Grey Wizard.

Once they were behind another rock, a Warg and its rider straued from the pack and ran to the top of it. Thorin motioned Kili to jis bow. Kili quietly drew an arrow and jumped out and shot the Warg. The Orc on it was about to sound an alarm with his horn, but Kili quickly shot him before he could. Both Warg and Orc fell from the rock, screeching loudly. The Dwarves killed them both, but it was too late. The pack had realised where they were.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted. The company was quick to follow.

Aiden was starting to feel the effects of the dangers. Her legs ached. Her lungs were on fire. Her energy was nearly depleted. She collapsed on the ground, slipping from Ava's grasp. Fili, coming up behind them, scooped up Aiden in his arms and continued running.

They were everywhere. "Kili, shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted. He refused to put the Starlyte down. He was not about to let the Wargs get her.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori screamed.

"He's abandoned us." Concluded Dwalin.

Ori used his slingshot on one of the approaching Wargs. But it had no effect other than annoying the Warg. Ori took a few steps back in fear, and Mina was angry. She flew out from behind Ava and got in Orcs face. The Orc sneered and swatted her away. Ori managed to catch her and slip her into his bag to keep her safe. "Stay here, Miss Mina." He whispered as he hoped for a miracle.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted.

The Orcs were closing in, ready to strike. When it finally seemed as though all hope was lost, four words became their saving grace. "This way, you fools!" Gandalf revealed a secret passage. Ava and Bofur were the first to tumble down. Then Bilbo made his way down. One after another, each member of the company made it down. Ending with Fili, who still carried Aiden in his arms, Kili, who had to be yelled at to stop shooting at the Orcs and follow the company, and finally Thorin. Aidne was starting to wake up, slowly opening her eyes.

A horn was sounded off, grabbing everyone's attention. "That is no Orc horn." Aiden whispered before succumbing to her exhaustion again. And she was right. Whatever blew that horn was now attacking the Orcs. Arrows were flying through the air. One managed to kill an Orc and knock it down the hole they were hiding in.

Thorin pulled the arrow and knew who made it. "Elves." He spat. He then glared at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the path leads." Dwalin called from further along the passage. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of course." Bofur answered for everyone.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said as he walked behind everyone.

As they followed the path, it grew smaller. Fili had to walk sideways so he didn't hit Aiden's head on the walls. And Bofur bumped into Ava a few times, not that either really minded. But it wasn't how thin the pathway was that bothered Bilbo, it was a feeling in the air. "Gandalf? Where are we?"

"You can feel it?" The Grey Wizard asked.

"Yes. It feels like...well, like magic." Was the only way he could describe this feeling.

"That's exactly what it is." Gandalf said. "A very powerful magic."

"There's light ahead." Gloin said.

Ahead was an opening. And the sight it revealed took Ava and Bilbo's breath away. The Elven city from the first age. "The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf announced. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed.

Ava slowly started to smile. The sunlight bathed the city in a beautiful golden glow. It looked to be the closest thing to Heaven one could witness in life. "Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." She said.

Thorin turned to glare at Gandalf. "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin hissed. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course, they will." Gandalf agreed. "But we have questions that need to be answered. And a young Starlyte in need of rest. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He then led the company along the path to the city. He then called Ava to join him in the front. "Ava, my dear, there is a reason as to why I never brought you here."

"Why's that, Gandalf?" She asked.

"It is because a Starlyte resides here." He said.

Ava's eyes widened. Another Starlyte? "Why did you not tell me this?"

"Because you weren't ready to meet her. This Starlyte is very protective of her home. However, once she gets to know you, she will gladly welcome you." The Grey Wizard explained.

As they approached the entrance, they saw two guardian statues. Balanced in a crouching position on the head of ine of them was a young girl with copper skin, golden dreadlocks and golden eyes. Everyone saw her, but they didn't quite know what she was. She certainly was no Elf. Elves prided themselves with their blemish-free skin. At first, they thought she was a wild woman, but she wore Elvish garb. Her stance relaxed when she noticed Gandalf. "Mithrandir!" She called excitedly. She jumped from the statue and landed gracefully on her feet. Running over, she hugged Gandalf. Now that she was closer, everyone could see she was quite tall. Nearly two heads shorter than Gandalf. Once she let him go, she gladly welcomed him. But she saw Ava and Aiden. Not very sure what to make of them, she cautiously approached them.

Ava was a little nervous. This Starlyte's height was intimidating enough. But the curious stare wasn't very helpful either. Ava then noticed a gold circlet on her head, hidden under her hair on all sides of her head except across her forehead. Right in the center was a yellow star fragment embedded. "What is your gift?" The tall one finally asked.

"Water." Ava answered.

The tall Starlyte smiled. "My gift is light." She then looked at Aiden. "It seems your friend has not had a good day." Turning to the rest of the company, she sighed. "You are all welcome to rest and eat. Come." She said as walked to the stairs. Everyone followed.

"Mithrandir!" Lindir called from his descent from the stairs.

**_"We heard you had crossed the Valley." _**The young Elf said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf urged.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Was the reply.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked. "Where is he?"

"He'll return sooner than you think." The Starlyte smiled.

A horn then sounded. Turning back to the entrance, everyone saw Elves on horse, quickly coming their way. Thorin yelled commands in Khuzdul and forced Bilbo, Ava and Aiden, still being held by Fili, into the center of the company. The Elves circled the company. When they finally stopped, one Elf greeted the Grey Wizard. "Gandalf." He smiled.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf returned. **_"My friend! Where have you been?" _**

Elrond dismounted his horse._** "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."**_He then came over and hugged the Wizard. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf explained.

Elrond looked among the company an saw one face he had seen before. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain." Elrond explained.

"Indeed?" Thorin asked. "He made no mention of you."

Elron knew of the Wood Elves betrayal, so he could not blame Thorin for his distaste. He spoke in Elvish, inviting the company to eat. But it wasn't taken as an invitation. "What is he sayin'? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded.

"No, Master Gloin. He's offering you food." Gandalf clarified.

After a brief moment of discussion among the company, Gloin turned back. "Well, in that case, lead on."

Fili held Aiden. And for the first time, he gazed upon her face. His breath halted. What he held in his arms could only have come from Mahal. She was an angel. Her star marks were beautiful. And her long hair, he would die just to braid it. Elrond noticed her. "If I may, young Prince, we can take her to a bed so she may rest." Fili didn't want to let her go, but he knew it was best for her. So he gave Aiden to Lindir, who quickly took her off to a chamber.

Ava was given a chamber to freshen up in. She gladly accepted to offer of a bath. Some of the Elleths offered her new clothes to replace the tattered remains of her dress. When she finished her bath, she walked out to her bed and found new clothes for herself. Granted they weren't the same as her dress, but they were comfortable and fit perfectly. Ava was then able to braid her long hair. She had to admit to herself that leaving down was just a bad idea. At leasr, with keeping it in a braid, it would be easier to manage. She then left her chambers and followed some of the Dwarves to where they were going to eat.

Everyone followed the Elves to the dining hall. Elrond and Gandalf following behind. Before they even got to their table, Ava stopped them. "My Lord Elrond? I was hoping you tell me about these." She handed him her fans, hoping for an answer.

Elrond briefly examined the fans before answering. "My dear, these are Celeb hisie i' Glamhoth tyela. Which means 'Silver Mist the Orc Enders'. I was there when they were forged. But I never thought I would see them again." He then looked at Ava. "Do you know how to use these, child?" Ava shook her head, which made Elrond slightly smile. "Jua kept the tradition of fan-wielding alive." He then handed them back before taking his sear. "Maybe she could teach you." Ava smiled at this and bowed to the Elf-Lord. She then jogged o and sat at the end of the table between Bofur and Oin.

* * *

Ok, i did this chap from ky phone, so im sorry it took so long. And you can see the outfits of Ava and Jua on deviantart under the artist PunkRockOrRiot. Luv from Chica


	11. Dining Together

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. **

* * *

Aiden slept for hours, gaining back her strength. When she woke, her stomach immediately grumbled. She'd either have to eat or absorb sunlight. But seeing as the sin was setting, she'd yave to eat. It wasn't as if she hated food, but all her experience in the forest with Radagast recently with everything rotting away made her rely more on her ability to absorb light. So much so that she had forgotten what food tasted like.

She slowly wandered the halls of Rivendell. But the sound of music led her straight to the dining area, where she found the company. Fili saw her first and was quick to invite her to his table. "My lady, please join us." Aiden smiled and rushed to the empty seat next to the young prince. From her seat, she saw Dori trying to get his brother to eat.

"Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food." Ori said as he dropped a piece of lettuce on his plate. Mina, who had been sitting on the table next to his plate, ripped off a piece of the lettuce and munched on it before spitting it out and angrily throwing her lettuce on the table, as if she were mad at the taste.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked angrily as he searched through a bowl.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

Over at Ava's table, the water-Starlyte, who sat at the end of the table next to Bofur, noticed Kili wink at the Elf playing the harp. And it wasn't missed by the other Dwarves

When Kili saw that Dwalin, Bofur and Ava saw his action, he defended himself. "Can't say I fancy Elf maids my self, too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin." He then whispered to Bofur. "Not enough facial hair for me." That made Ava cover her mouth and nose to hide her unlady-like snort. "Although," Kili said as he motioned toward the elf passing behind him. "That one there's not bad."

Just as Dwalin was about to break the news to the prince, Ava held up her hand to stop him. "Please, allow me."

She then faced the Elf in question and gave her head a slight tilt with a small smile. And with a bat of her blue eyes, he was by her side. Gently taking her hand, he gave it a small kiss. "My lady." He said. "Welcome to Rivendell." He then continued on his way.

Ava then faced Kili with a smirk. "You're right. He's not bad at all." This caused the other Dwarves and Aiden to start laughing, much to Kili's dismay.

Up in the branches of the tree in the dining area sat Jua. She quietly ate an apple as she watched everything down below. From what she was seeing, she could tell that Dwarves were not at all fond of Elvish music. But what she really paid attention to were the Starlytes. They did not sit together. Were they not really aware of one another? Jua used to always tell Arwen that she was lucky to be surrounded by others of her own kind. How her race wasn't endangered of becoming extinct. She watched as Elrond explained to Gandalf and Thorin about their new weapons. She also saw the Halfling looking at his own weapon with curiosity. Soon enough, Thorin abruptly pushed himself from the table and stomped under the tree.

"Thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling and two Starlytes. Strange traveling companions. Gandalf." Elrond commented.

"These Dwarves are the descendants of the house of Durin." Gandalf explained. "They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori suddenly asked the harpist. "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked.

"Alright, lads. There's only one thing for it." Bofur said before standing on the table and getting on the pedestal that stood in the middle of the area.

_**There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn**_  
_**beneath an old grey hill,**_  
_**And there they brew a beer so brown**_  
_**That the Man in the Moon himself came down**_  
_**one night to drink his fill.**_

Everyone was quick to join. Ava didn't know the words to this song, but she gladly clapped to the beat. And it wasn't long until someone started throwing food.

_**The ostler has a tipsy cat**_  
_**that plays a five-stringed fiddle;**_  
_**And up and down he saws his bow**_  
_**Now squeaking high, now purring low,**_  
_**now sawing in the middle.**_

Aiden was having fun with this song. She even grabbed a biscuit and tossed it at Bofur as he continued his song.

_**So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,**_  
_**a jig that would wake the dead:**_  
_**He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,**_  
_**While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:**_

_**'It's after three!' he said.**_

Everyone cheered after the last line. And Kili managed one good throw of food that just barely missed Lindir. "Now that's music." Bofur quipped before taking his seat next to Ava.

"You were wonderful." She said with a smile. Bofur gave a shrug and a light blush.

Jua just chuckled at the scene before dropping from the tree. It gave the Dwarves a slight jump, but the Elves just smiled, hlad to know that their Starlyte was there, but even more so glad to watch her next actions.

Elrond smiled and leaned toward the Wizard. "She's been practicing, old friend."

Jua brought her hands together and made a small clap. When her hands seperated, a small light came out. It greww bigger until it was the size of a grapefruit. She then set it to float over the pedestal that Bofur had stood on. Once it was in place, she started to sing.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**_

_**Sithi uhm ingonyama**_

From the light, small, dew-drop sized lights came out and grew. They took the form of animals that started to sing with her.

_**Ingonyama**_  
_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**_  
_**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**_  
_**Ingonyama**_  
_**Siyo nqoba**_  
_**Ingonyama**_

She then sang one line and the animals repeated it over and over.

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

Jua happily sang for not only the Dwarves, but for her fellow Starlytes. It wasn't often one could see a Starlyte, let alone two.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_  
_**And blinking, step into the sun**_  
_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_  
_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_  
_**More to find than can ever be found**_  
_**But the sun rolling high**_  
_**Through the sapphire sky**_  
_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

The light-Starlyte was happy to show off. Once she had finished singing the first part, enough light had spread around the dining area that it was surrounded by animals that were singing with her.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_  
_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_  
_**In the Circle**_  
_**The Circle of Life**_

From here, Jua pulled out a wooden flute and played music. From the music, a large amount of light was drawn from the orb on the pedestal. It then took the form of a lion. The great beast stepped before Thorin and bowed. Thorin, not knowing what else to do, bowed back. The lion the walked toward Jua and bowed to her. She bowed back before singing.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_  
_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_  
_**In the Circle**_  
_**The Circle of Life**_

The moment she stopped, the lights vanished. Simply disappeared. All the Elves, Starlytes and Gandalf clapped. Even Bilbo couldn't stop his added applause. The Dwarves were silent, not fully understanding what had happened. Jua bowed and turned to Bofur with a smirk. "How's that for music?"


	12. History And Giggles

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. And for clarification, "Micah" means "Who is like God?" in Hebrew, "Ava" means "life" in Latin, "Aiden" means "fire" in Gaelic, and "Jua" means "sun" in Swahili. I wanted the Starlytes to be different, even amongst themselves. No two are the same.**

**Micah is meant to be very powerful, but she does not abuse this power. If anything, she refuses to use it unless absolutely needed, like locking the dragon in the mountain. I wanted her power to be compared to the gods of Middle Earth by the Dwarves. They would easily say she's as powerful as them, but she would politely disagree.**

**Ava is savvy, or to put in better terms, street smart. She has experienced a lot in her life and has occasional flash backs of her former life. But she loves to experience new things and gain knowledge and wisdon. As well as go on adventures. One thing about Ava that I love is that she has a sense of humor. For her name, I thought Elsa was just begging for trouble. And there was already another story with an oc witch named Elsa.**

**Aiden has been sheltered her whole life. She only knows what Radagast has taught her of Starlytes and the outside world beyond the forest, which isn't very much. With his mind slowly slipping away, he has had a hard time teaching her. But when he sensed her magical abilities, he gave her a small spell book for her to learn the basics. Along with the current spells and potions already in it, there are blank pages in the book for her to write in her own.**

**Jua is a warrior. She was trained with the Elves and even learned the art of Fan Wielding, even though her choice weapons are duel blades. She's not afraid to strike first and can even be a hot-head in times of battle, but she can keep her cool when necessary. Her knowledge of her kind is more broad, considering the fact she has a great library at her disposal. **

**I had noticed early on that there are only white people in these movies, so I wanted to shake things up a bit with Jua. She was originally meant to be with Ori, but when I went to make her, I realized that with her element that her skin needed to be dark. And I wanted her to have golden dreadlocks. And when I saw her, I knew instantly that she should be with someone else.**

**Anywho, that's all I wanted to say, let me know what you think. Now, (clears throat and talks with Heath Ledger Joker voice) Here. We. Go.**

* * *

The next morning came peacefully. Ava and Aiden went exploring together. They soon came across a mural. It was a painting of a battle. One one side was a creature in black holding a sword up high. And on his finger was a gold band. On the other side was an army that was made up of Elves and Men. But floating above the army was a woman with jet-black skin and white hair. In her hands were white fans.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice said. Both Starlytes turned to find Jua walking toward them. "Her name was Nova. And she was the strongest Starlyte to ever exist. Said to be the mother to all Starlytes."

"Did she die in this battle?" Aiden asked as she pointed to the painting.

"Yes. Nearly three thousand years ago. She gave her life to save the man she loved. Isildur. And with her ashes, she gave him the strength to pick up his father's broken sword and kill the Dark Lord." She spoke of the event with such passion. It was as if she was there. "But, the ring was too tempting for him. True, her sacrifice helped him kill Saruan, but the dark magic of that ring was too strong for Isildur to ignore. Instead of casting it into Mount Doom, he kept it, and it betrayed him." The way she spoke of it, the younger Starlytes didn't need clarification.

The Starlytes started to wander. They spoke of their lives and how they lived. Ava spoke of her birth place being the Ice Lands of the Far North. Aiden told them how she was born in Mordor at the base of Mount Doom, but that Radagast found her and took her with him to raise her as his own. Jua talked about how her star fell just within the boarders of Rivendell. Being at least five centuries old gave her an edge that the the other two didn't have. Ava was only a little over two hundred and Aiden had not even reached her first century yet. That made Jua and Ava gasp.

"You've yet to go through the phase?" Jua asked.

"What do you speak of?" The youngest asked.

"When a Starlyte reaches one hundred, she will be encased in a diamond chrysalis. It's the only thing that can hold our power as we change." Ava explained.

"In what ways do we change?" Aiden asked.

"You learn to hide your star marks. Your power increases. You even learn different ways of using your gift. I was able to shape my light into animals and people after I went through the phase." Jua explained.

"And before my phase, I could not freeze water. Now, that's my first instinct to use ice and snow instead of water." Ava added.

Aiden was silent for a moment before asking, "Does it hurt?"

"At first, you get a headache. Then you feel dizzy. Then there's a terrible ringing in your ears. And finally, your headache will spread throughout your body until it becomes so unbearable that you scream." Jua explained. "At least, that's what it was like for me."

"I fell asleep in bed and woke up to hatch from mine. I had asked Gandalf what had happened and he told me how I had gone through the phase in my sleep. I suppose it is different for everyone." Ava said.

The Starlytes finally wandered to Ava's room. From there, they had wondered where the Dwarves had gone. Aiden had stepped out onto the bacony to see if she could find them. Oh, did she find them, alright. She rushed back inside with cheeks flushed beyond imagining. "What's wrong?" Jua asked.

Aiden could only point outside. Both Ava and Jua grew curious and decided to see for themselves. Out on the balcony, Ava found what caused Aiden's sudden blush. The Dwarves were swimming and playing in one of the fountains...naked! Ava suddenly covered her mouth tosilence her cackles. Jua noticed them as well, and she was not pleased. "That fountain is sacred to the Elves." She muttered with a scowl.

Ava suddenly had an idea. She took her wand out and aimed it at the fountain. "Watch this." She chuckled. She then sent a magic bolt to the water and froze it with the twelve Dwarves still in it. They started shouting and screaming about how cold it was. It was enough to make all three Starlytes burst out in laughter.

All the Dwarves instantly knew who the culprit was. "Ava! Unfreeze us this instant!" Dwalin yelled.

She felt pity and decided keeping them there was to harsh. She was quick to unfreeze the water. All the Dwarves decided together that they were too cold to continue swimming and got out to dry.

"That'll teach them." Ava laughed. All three Starlytes couldn't hold it in and started roaring with laughter again. One thing she knew for sure, this wouldn't be the last time Ava would teach them a lesson.


	13. Who I'd Be

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. And for clarification, "Micah" means "Who is like God?" in Hebrew, "Ava" means "life" in Latin, "Aiden" means "fire" in Gaelic, and "Jua" means "sun" in Swahili. I wanted the Starlytes to be different, even amongst themselves. No two are the same.**

**Sammy- I thank you for that. There is still one Starlyte to go, and her name was going to be Gardenia. But after thinking for a moment, i changed her name to Yon. For those who don't know, it means "Lotus Blossom" in Korean. **

**When Yon comes into the story, I'll tell you more about her.**

**Also, this capter features a song from Shrek The Musical. "Who I'd Be" You have to listen to it. It's really good. Now that I think about, try to listen to it while you read it in this chapter, it will make more sense if you hear it.**

* * *

It was night time. The time, the Starlytes stayed together. But Ava was beginning to wonder where her company was. "They'll be fine." Jua said.

"I need to check on them. And him." She said.

"Him? The one who sang at dinner?" Jua asked.

A slight blush grew on Ava's cheeks. Aiden then gasped. "He's plucked your heartstrings!"

This confused Jua. "Her heartstrings?"

"It will happen to all of us eventually. Paba told me that when a Starlyte falls in love, the term for it is ther her hearstrings have been plucked. And I think it may have happened to me already." Aiden said. "The prince, Fili, has caught my wandering eye."

Ava chuckled as she placed her hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Our hearts bear the worst of burdens." She then turned to Jua. "Has your heart called to someone yet?"

Jua gave a solemn gaze. "Love is for weak fools." She then drew her dagger from her boot and gazed at the reflection of her eyes. "Only those who keep a stone heart will live."

"And in your five hundred years, you've never felt anything for anyone?" Ava asked.

"Not strong enough to be love." Jua answered.

"You'll find love." Aiden assured. "It will come to you when you least expect it."

Jua sighed as she sheathed her blade. She never wanted love. She had seen what it did. Many soldiers went off to battle, leaving their loved ones behind, only to die and leave them hurt. She never wanted that. She never wanted that pain or to leave someone with it.

All the Starlytes agreed to find the Dwarves. Jua knew the room they were in. Once they entered, they heard a crash on the balcony. They rushed to find Bombur on his back on the broken remains of a table and everyone else laughing at him. "Bombur!" Ava exclaimed. She and Aiden rushed to his sides and tried to help him up. It took some real muscle. So, they gave Jua pleading looks. With a sigh, the light-Starlyte walked behind Bombur and hoisted him up with ease.

Jua looked at all the Dwarves with a glare. "You find your friend's misfortunes amusing?" She asked. The Dwarves seemed to quiet down after that question. "When the Wood-Elves visit, they often speak poorly of Dwarves. They say that Dwarves lack compassion, understanding, even intelligence. I had hoped to see them proven wrong...and I'm still hoping." She then leapt up onto the stone ledge at the base of the stare case next to the balcony and sat there, looking out over Rivendell.

Dwalin scowled. "Elf-lover." He muttered.

"She was raised by Elves, Dwalin. What did you expect?" Ava muttered.

"You and Aiden were raised by Wizards. And you both like us." Nori pointed out.

"True. But we were raised by different Wizards." Aiden pointed out,

"I was raised by the Wandering Wizard. Emphasis on 'wandering'." Ava said.

"And I was raised by a Wizard who preferred animals to people. Living in the forest let me see how the natural world worked." Aiden explained.

"What's the most difficult part about being a Starlyte?" Ori asked.

"Feeling as though you're alone." Aiden answered as she sat next to him. "There are so few of us. And I often felt as though no one in the world could feel the things I could feel."

"I know that feeling." Ava said. "There were often times where I didn't want to be a Starlyte."

"Let me ask you this, Lass." Bofur said to Ava. "If you could be anything in the world, what would it be?"

Ava thought for a moment before suddenly singing.

**I guess I'd be a hero, With sword and armor clashing**  
**Looking semi dashing, A shield within my grip**  
**Or else I'd be a Viking and live a life of daring**  
**While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship.**  
**I'd sail away, I'd see the world, I'd reach the farthest reaches**  
**I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea.**  
**And maybe storm some beaches.**  
**That's who I'd be. That's who I'd be.**

**Or I could be a poet and write a different story,**  
**One that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies**  
**And to the skies I'd throw it, the stars would do the telling**  
**The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the 'I's**  
**I'd write a verse, Recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing.**  
**I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming.**  
**But we all learn. But we all learn.**

**A Starlyte always hides, a Starlyte's fate is known**  
**A Starlyte always stays in the dark and all alone**

Ava then stood and made a sword and shield out of ice and held them like a fierce warrior.

**So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted**  
**Llife would be enchanted, or so the stories say.**  
**Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower**  
**And save a man within the hour, and off we'd ride away**  
**But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow over whelm it,**  
**I'd save the day, I'd take a breath, and I'd remove my helmet.**

**We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending**  
**We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny**  
**I'd have a hero's ending, a perfect happy ending.**  
**That's how it would be**  
**A big bright beautiful world**

But Ava's face fell and her sword and shield drifted like snow from her grip and blew off with the wind as she sang.

**But not for me**

Aiden looked up and started to sing.

**A Starlyte always hides, a Starlyte's fate is known**

Both of them looked at each other as they sang the next line together.

**A Starlyte always stays in the dark**

Jua looked over from her spot on the stare case and sang.

**You're all alone**

Ava and Aiden sang the next line together.

**All alone**

All three Starlytes started to sing different verses at the same time.

**[Ava]**  
**So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted my life would be enchanted or so the stories say.**  
**Of course I'd be a hero and I would scale a tower to save a man within the hour and off we'd ride away!**  
**[Aiden]**  
**And I know he'll appear. There are rules and there are strictures. I believe the story books I read by candle light**  
**[Jua]**  
**All alone. You need a friend. My time is always open. You need...**

They all then sang the same line together.

**A perfect happy ending, that's how it should be.**

Jua then noticed Gandalf and Elrond walking together. Leaping from her spot, she caught up to them.

* * *

From the top of the stare case, Bilbo heard the song. He remembered how the book that Ava showed him mentioned Starlytes loving song. This must have been a natural response, considering Jua at dinner and all three just now. Starlytes were still quite the mystery to the young Hobbit.

He then saw Gandalf, Elrond and Jua walking together. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing." Gandalf said.

"Do you?" Elrond asked. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail if you wake the beast?"

"What if we succeed?" The Wizard countered. "If the Dwarves take back the moutain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond said.

Jua couldn't help but intervene here. "I'm sorry, my lord. But is it also dangerous to do nothing? If we were to sit here and choose to lie in wait for an enemy to suddenly appear, we will be sorely out-strengthened and out-numbered."

"She's right, old friend." Gandalf said. "And the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond asked. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness."

"How do you know he will be the same?" Jua asked. "Thorin could be the one to break the streak."

Elrond turned to her. "Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" He rhen turned back to his friend. "Gandalf, these decisions do not rest on us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth" He turned back to Jua. "You are dismissed." He then continued on.

Gandalf looked at the Starlyte. "You believe in him? Even though you've only just met him?"

"For some reason, I'm suddenly given hope by your company." She said.

"Tell them to leave before sunrise. It is the only time they will have without being caught." Gandalf ordered. Jua nodded and headed back to the company as Gandal caught up to Elrond. Tomorrow would certainly be different.


	14. Another Member And Dangerous Power

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. And for clarification, "Micah" means "Who is like God?" in Hebrew, "Ava" means "life" in Latin, "Aiden" means "fire" in Gaelic, and "Jua" means "sun" in Swahili. I wanted the Starlytes to be different, even amongst themselves. No two are the same.**

A dhéanamh linn ar cheann ! - Make us one!

* * *

Jua was able to convince the Dwarves to get ready to leave. If they didn't leave now, then they never would. "I'll lead you to the safest passage, then it's all up to you." And she kept her word. She lead them out of Rivendell without being seen. Once outside the city, Jua pointed out the path they needed to go on to continue their quest. But she didn't follow them.

"Aren't you joining us?" Aiden asked.

"It's obvious that I'm not welcome." Jua said as she eyed Dwalin when he passed her.

"You are with us." Ava said. "There are so few of us. We shouldn't be separated."

Jua didn't know what to do. Should she risk it?

* * *

All thirteen Dwarves, three Starlytes and a Hobbit made their way to the Misty Mountain, which had taken over a week to the base of the mountain. Who knew? That night, fourteen shared food while the Starlytes absorbed their energy from the stars. Mina even took a break from Ori to join them. Jua had never seen a Sprite before. And it was amazing to know that they came from the same place as Starlytes.

Jua had taken up teaching Ava and Aiden how to battle with fans. The ones Ava had were very light, which meant mobility wouldn't be an issue. She was a quick learner and was mastering the art exceedingly. Aiden chose to watch from the side. She had decided that she wouldn't be much use in battle. If she would finally go through the phase, then maybe. But until then, she would leave the fighting to those who knew what they were doing.

Fili had noticed how Aiden would stay out of Jua and Ava's way, sticking to reading her little spell book. He would catch glimpses of her familiar out of hiding, usually perched on one of her knees when she sat crossed-legged on the ground. He was a little curious about why an owl would be her familiar. It was strange.

Aiden was reading her book one night when Fili decided to join her. "Which spell are you practicing?"

She glanced at him and smiled. "Fusion spell. It makes a person join bodies with any animal. But the animal has to trust the person first." She then stroked her familiar on his head, making the little owl lean in affectionately for more attention.

"Does that mean you turn into the animal?" Fili asked.

Aiden chuckled. "No. It means we become a sort of hybrid. We appear as we are now, but we gain animal features. Meaning if I were to merge with Sven here, I would most likely grow feathers and wings. If Ava and her little fox merged, she would probably grow ears at the top of her head and a tail." This then made her realize that she didn't know what Jua's familiar was. "Jua?"

The sun-Starlyte paused the lesson and turned to the fire-Starlyte. "Yes?"

"What is your familiar?" Aiden asked.

Jua decided to end the day's lesson and let her familiar out. Speaking softly to her wrist, a bright light apeared. Once it vanished, a gazelle was in it's place. "This is Paa. She's been there for me since the beginning." Paa then walked up to Jua and nuzzled her side.

"Interesting." Aiden pondered.

"She's beautiful." Ava said.

"She looks delicious." Dwalin said as he eyes the gazelle.

Jua took a fighting stance between her familiar and Dwalin. "Over my ashened body." She growled.

"Dwalin, you can't kill a familiar." Aiden explained. "It could greatly injure us. The familiar is our connection to our power and the earth. If you killed Paa, you would sever Jua power and her connection to this world."

Ava wasn't listening to this. Bofur saw that she was staring at the mountain. "What's wrong, lass?"

"A storm is coming. And I can't prevent it." She explained.

"How bad could it be?" Bofur chuckled.

* * *

The gods must have a sense of humor. The answer to Bofur's question was given without words. The next day, as the company made its way across the mountain, the storm becameva dreadful downpour. If the path had been anymore narrow, it wouldn't have been there at all.

Everyone was struggling to just walk the path. "Hold on!" Thorin cried out to the company behind him. From behind Bofur, Ava just barely missed grabbing Bilbo, keeping him from slipping. "We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled through the storm.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled.

From out of nowhere, a giant stone was hurled toward them. It hit the mountain just above them, stending rock of every size and shape down on them.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin pointed out. Through the storm, towering giants were seen breaking off parts of the mountain and throwing them at each other.

"Bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur exclaimed.

Thorin remembered the day Micah told him of the stone giants.

* * *

_"And what has my lovely bride-to-be in such a fit?" Thorin asked._

_"They're fighting again." She sighed as she looked to the west from her balcony. _

_"They?"_

_"The stone giants." Micah said simply._

_Thorin chuckled at that. "They're legend."_

_"Every legend is based on some small form of fact." She smiled. "On those nights where my heart beats loud enough for me to hear while I'm lying in my bed, that is when I know they are fighting."_

_"And what are they fighting for exactly?" Thorin asked as he wrapped his arms around Micah's waist from behind._

_"For the right to be king of the mountain." She chuckled lightly. "I know that they would calm down if I sang to them. But, since I am here, I guess they'll have to fight it out."_

_"Can your singing truly calm stone giants?" Thorin asked._

_"Any Starlyte's singing would calm them down."_

* * *

"Bofur! Move, you fool!" Ava screamed as she pulled the Dwarf away from the edge of the path to keep him from falling over.

"Hold on!" Dwalin shouted.

Suddenly, the path seemed to split between the princes. Everyone looked up to see that they were on the knees of another stone giant. Thorin couldn't believe that such little things to the giants were catastrophic to them. The giant stood to defend his throne to defend it. But the second stone giant charged with a head butt that pushed the king back.

Half of the company, that included Aiden, was able to jump from knee and to safety on the mountain. But the rest were still stuck on the giant. In a moment of panic, Aiden shouted, "A dhéanamh linn ar cheann!" She then started glowing until she was too bright look at. When the light vanished, Aiden was taller and had wings on her back.

She jumped off the side of the cliff and fell. But she soon flew back up over the Dwarves and faced the giants. Her eyes and starmarks were glowing bright red as she started to sing. The giants seemed to calm down. At the sight of the creature singing to them, they circled her and stared. The one that had half the company on his knee suddenly sat back on his throne, and the other two went back to there places.

The company rejoined, but Bilbo suddenly slipped and fell off the edge, just barely missing grabbing the edge. The company was quick to grab for him, but his grip buckled and he fell. Aiden quickly rushed to dive. With her great speed, she grabbed Bilbo just in the knick of time before he would have pumbled to his death. She flapped her wings to gain altitude and lift them both back up. Once with the company again, Aiden put Bilbo down before landing next to Fili.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin commented.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin spat. "He should never have come. He has no place amonst us."

But instead of reversing the spell and calming down, her wings remained and her eyes and starmarks continued to glow. This concerned Ava. "Aiden, please calm down!" She yelled through the storm.

"No. I'm tired of being weak. I like having this power." She said, though her voice was not her own.

"We all did, Aiden!" Jua said. "But your body is not meant to withstand this power for long periods of time just yet! It will consume you!"

Aiden seemed to ponder for a moment before her body was consumed by a flash of light. Once gone, she was her normal height and her wings were gone. She then passed out and Fili caught her before she could fall.

Thorin found a cave and had Dwalin help him inspect it. Once clear, Thorin had Bofur take the first watch while everyone else took rest. Fili made sure to wrap Aiden up in his blanket to keep her warm before lying down beside her. Jua sat across from Bifur and watched him tinker a toy he was making. Ava decided to sit next to Bofur while he took watch.


	15. Under The Hill

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. And for clarification, "Micah" means "Who is like God?" in Hebrew, "Ava" means "life" in Latin, "Aiden" means "fire" in Gaelic, and "Jua" means "sun" in Swahili. I wanted the Starlytes to be different, even amongst themselves. No two are the same.**

**Please review ㈳2**

* * *

Ava managed to get comfortable next to Bofur. She was even able to sleep for a few hours. But she was woken up by Bofur when he stood. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ava opened her eyes and saw Bilbo with his pack, trying to leave. "Back to Rivendell." He said.

"No, no, you can't turn back now. You're part of the company." Bofur said. "You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo countered.

Ava stood and walked up to the Hobbit in hopes of convincing him to stay. "Please, Bilbo. We've come such a long way already."

"I'm sorry, Ava. Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur tried.

"No, you don't! You don't understand!" Bilbo snapped. "None of you do! You're Dwarves! You're used to this life! To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" The moment he said it, Bilbo regretted it. The fallen look on Bofur's faced shattered his heart. "I am sorry. I didn't-"

"No, you're right." Bofur cut him before looking back at the company. "We don't belong anywhere." He then turned back to bilbo with a gentle smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world." He then gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I really do."

Ava hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek again. This time, her lips were warm. "Maybe I'll visit the Shire."

"Please do." Bilbo said as he turned to leave.

"What's that?" Bofur asked as he pointed at Bilbo's belt.

Both Ava and Bilbo saw the hilt of Bilbo's sword was glowing. The Hobbit slightly unsheathed his blade to reveal it was glowing blue. Ava's eyes widened at the realization. Only one foul creature would reside in mountains. "Goblins." She trembled.

There was a creaking sound that made Thorin spring up. "Wake up!" He yelled. But it was too late. The floor opened up and sent the whole company down through a tunnel. One by one, each landed in the cage at the bottom. A pile of Dwarves, Starlytes and a Hobbit.

Goblins charged and dragged them up. One was particularly aggressive to Jua. So aggressive that when he pulled her, he unknowingly sent her over the side. Jua fell down the never ending pit, screaming the whole way. Ava and Aiden both cried out when they saw their friend plummet. She was gone. And the world now had one less Starlyte.

The rest of the company was dragged down the passage, trying to fight off the goblins. But, for some reason, they couldn't sense Bilbo. The Hobbit ducked down, letting the chaos pass over until he was able to stand.

Bilbo unsheathed his blade, still glowing, and went to follow after the company. But a goblin jumped out and tried to grab him. Bilbo took a few swipes at him. But the goblin dodged them. It them jumped up on Bilbo's back. But the added weight caused the Hobbit to lose his balance and topple over the side of the passage and join Jua.

* * *

As the company was forced deeper into the cave, Fili removed his coat and put it on Aiden, disguising her scent. Bofur did the same with his hat and scarf, wanted to protect Ava.

The deeper they went, the louder a horrendous music would play. And a voice, from a great goblin then said, "I feel a song coming on." And with that, the great goblin started singing.

_**Clap snap the black crack!**_

_**Grip grab pinch and nab!**_

_**Batter and beat!**_

_**Make them stammer and squeak!**_

_**Pound pound far under grounddddd…**_

_**Down down down in Goblin Town**_

All the goblins repeated the last line. "Down down down in Goblin Town!"

_**With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack!**_

_**Everybody talks when they're on my rack!**_

_**Pound pound far under ground…**_

_**Down down down to Goblin Town…**_

"Down down down in Goblin Town!"

_**Hammer and tongs**_

_**Get out your knockers and tongs**_

_**You won't last long**_

_**On the end of my prong**_

The company was now standing before the great goblin. And the view not great. In fact, it was made worse by his singing.

_**Clash crash crush and smash!**_

_**Bang break shiver and shake!**_

_**You can yell it and yelp but there aint no help!**_

_**Pound pound far under ground…**_

_**Down down down in Goblin Townnnnnnnn!**_

Finally, the horrid song was over. But the torture of being there wasn't. "Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." The goblin king bragged.

"That's not a song. It's an abomination!" Balin shouted.

"Abominations. Mutations. Deviations. That's all you're ever gonna find down here." The goblin king said as the company's weapons were taken and dropped in fron of him. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." One goblin answered.

"Dwarves?"

"Found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack, every crevice." And the goblins did as they were told. The company was violently searched. Ince crushed Oin's ear trumpet while another dumped out Nori's bag, ehich was brimming with silverware, candlesticks, even goblets, all from Rivendell. And when the goblins grabbed for Ava and Aiden, they found that they were women. And they were dragged to the front.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!" The goblin said as he handed his king on of the candlesticks.

"Made in Rivendell." He scoffed. "Second age. Couldn't give it away." He then tossed the candlestick aside.

Everyone looked at Nori, not believing what he had done. "Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori shrugged nervously.

"And they have women with them."

"Women? Bring them to me." The goblin king demanded. Ava and Aiden were dragged forward, despite the protests of the company. The goblin king saw that they wore some Dwarvish garb, but they didn't smell completely like Dwarf. "What are you?" He asked.

Aiden shrunk back in fear. But Ava took the water from the air and made a frozen spear. She threw it at the closest goblin, stabbing him and sending him over the platform. With an angry glare she looked back at the goblin king and answered. "Deadly!" She then took Aiden and went back to the company, the goblins parting to make way, suddenly afraid of these women.

Fili wrapped his arms around Aiden, holding her close and making promises that they would get out of the mountain. Ava went back to Bofur, who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The goblin king asked.

Just as Thorin was about to step forward to answer, Oin stopped him. "Don't worry, lads. I'll handle this."

"No tricks. I want the truth, warts and all." The goblin king demanded.

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet." Oin said.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!"

"If it's more information you want, I'm the one you should speak to." Bofur stepped up, with Ava still at his side. The goblin king paused to give him a chance. "We were on the road. Well, it's not so much a road as a path. Actually, its not even that, come to think of it. More like a track. Antway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track. And then we weren't, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations." Dori added.

Bofur nodded to that and pulled Ava closer. "Just introducing my new bride to some inbreds on me mother's side."

"SHUT UP!" The goblin king shouted. It made the other goblins flinch and it was enough to silence Bofur. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bone-breaker. Start with the youngest." He said as he pointed to Ori.

Poor Ori's eyes widened. And Mina could feel his fear. So she rushed out of his bag and right into the goblin king's face rearing back her fist, she punched him right in the nose. It didn't break his nose, but it certainly hurt. The goblin king saw Mina and swatted her away. Mina flew back and Ori managed to catch her before the other goblins saw her. He was quick to put her back in his bag.

"Wait!" Thorin shouted as he stepped forward.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin. Son of Thrain. son of Thror. King Under The Mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, so that makes you nobody, really." The goblin king mocked. "I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin growled. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin king then turned to a tiny goblin on a zipline. "Send word to the pale Orc. Tel him I have found his prize." And with that, the small goblin was off to deliver the message.


	16. Darkness In Many Forms

**Just to clarify, I only own whats not in the books or the movies. And for clarification, "Micah" means "Who is like God?" in Hebrew, "Ava" means "life" in Latin, "Aiden" means "fire" in Gaelic, and "Jua" means "sun" in Swahili. I wanted the Starlytes to be different, even amongst themselves. No two are the same.**

**Please review ㈳2**

* * *

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes, not exactly understanding what had happened. The first thing he saw was a goblin, apparently in the same state as he was. But a hand had sudden covered his mouth. He panicked until he heard who it was. "Be silent." She whispered from behind him. "There is something else down here with us other than that goblin." It was Jua. She survived the fall. But what could be down here besides the goblin? From the way the warrior was glaring at the tunnel, Bilbo deduced that it could not be good.

A bald, malnourished creature crawled out from a cavern toward the goblin. "Yes." It hissed. It's voice sounded hoarse and tarnished. "Yes." It repeated. "Yes. Yes.' It seemed rather happy to see the near-dead goblin. "Gollum, gollum!" It coughed. The creature than began to pull the goblin down the tunnel, that is until the goblin started attacking it.

The creature, being registered as a gollum in Jua's mind, grabbed a rock and began pounding it against the goblin's head, knocking it unconscious. She was so focused on the gollum that she didn't notice Billbo's gaze stray off onto something else.

"Nasty goblinses!" Gollum muttered as he continued to drag the goblin. "Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing."

Once the gollum was far enough down the tunnel, Jua and Bilbo crawled out from their hiding spot. Bilbo then saw that the Starlyte had a long cut going from the center of her forehead, crossing down over her right eye and finally stopping just above her cheek, but it didn't seem to bother her. Jua took it upon herself to go first so she could protect Bilbo, should the gollum return. She slowly crept forward to see how far the tunnel went. "Let's go, Bilbo." She whispered. She didn't hear him move at first. So she turned to find him examining a ring. "Bilbo!" She whisper-shouted, making the Hobbit slightly jump. "Now is not the time to find lost jewelry!" She then turned back and walked forward, not noticing Bilbo slip the ring into his pocket.

The Starlyte was careful to make sure they were safe before finding the tunnel led to an underground cavernous creek with a small slice of land in the middle. She saw the gollum in the middle standing over the goblin, clearly upset. "Too many bones, precious. Not enough flesh!"

"Shut up!" He cut himself off. "Cut its skin off. Start with its head."

Jua turned to signal Bilbo to be quiet. She saw that the small sword he carried was still glowing, meaning the goblin was still alive. She almost felt sorry for the goblin, about to be eaten by the gollum. As it was preparing the goblin, the strange creature was singing an equally strange song. And with one final blow of a rock, the glow of Billbo's sword flickered until it glowed no more.

A sudden silence frightened both of them. But they soon heard ragged breathing, making them look up. On top of the rock they were hiding behind was the gollum. "Bless us and splash us, precious. Those are meaty mouthfuls." He tried to approach, but Bilbo lifted his blade and push the point against the gollum's throat.

"Back. Stay back." Bilbo hissed. He swung his sword a few time to make the creature go back even more. "I'm warning you, don't come any closer."

"It's got an Elfish blade. But it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, precious? What is it?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"'Bagginses?' What is a Bagginses, precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire." Bilbo explained.

"What about the tall one?" The Gollum asked as he gestured to Jua.

"I'm a Starlyte." She answered gently.

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses and fishes. But we hasn't tried Hobbitses and Starlytes' before." The Gollum said. "Are they soft? Are they juicy?"

Bilbo raised his sword once again and the Gollum backed away. "Keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to. We don't want any trouble. Do you understand?" Bilbo then let out a defeated sigh. "Just show us the way to get out of here and we'll be on our way."

"Why? Are they lost?" The Gollum asked.

"Yes. Yes, and we want to get unlost as soon as possible." Bilbo answered.

Suddenly, the Gollum's face softened as it said, "Ooh, we knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses and Starlytes'. Safe paths in the dark." He then pointed in one direction before his face hardened again. "Shut up!" He hissed.

"I didn't say anything." Bilbo said.

"We wasn't talking to you." The Gollum retorted. He then seemed to have a conversation with himself. In the gentle voice, he said, "oh, yes, we was, precious. We was."

"Look," Bilbo said. "I don't know what your game is-"

"Games?!" The Gollum exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, we love games, doesn't we, precious? Does it like games? Does it, does it?"

Jua suddenly got an idea. "I love games, too. Especially riddles." She answered with a gentle voice again. "Do you know any good ones?"

Gollum excitedly nodded be fore reciting:

**What has roots as nobody sees?**

**Is taller than trees?**

**Up, up, up it goes**

**And yet, never grows?**

"The mountain." Jua answered with a smile. "That was a good one. May I try now?" When she received a nod, she went.

**The eight of us**

**Go forth, not back**

**To protect our king**

**From the foe's attack.**

The Gollum thought for a few moments before answering, "Pawnses." Jua nodded to let him know he was correct. He jumped a few times, happy to play this game, but his nasty half came back and said, "No more riddles! Finish them off."

"A-A-Actually," Bilbo interrupted. "I have a question for you. I'll even be a good sport and let you have three guesses. If we win, you show us the way out."

"If it loses, then what?" The nasty half the Gollum asked. Its gentle side answered, "If it loses, we eats them. We eats them whole."

Bilbo, desperate to get out, agreed to the terms. He sheathed his blade and asked his question. "What have I got in my pocket?"

The Gollum didn't understand, but in a desperate attempt, he said, "Handses!"

Bilbo raised both of his hands in the air to show his guess was wrong. "Guess again."

"Knife!"

"Wrong again. Last guess." Bilbo said.

"String. Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once. Wrong both times." Bilbo said.

Thr Gollum fell backwards in a sobbing heap. Jua almost felt sorry for the creature. If it had not said it would have eaten them had they lost, she would have tried to comfort it.

Bilbo was overjoyed by his victory. "Come, then. I won the game. You promised to show us the way out."

"What has it got in its pocketses?" The nasty half came out to ask.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost." Bilbo said.

"Lost?" The Gollum asked. It suddenly seemed to realize something. It felt at its side and started to panic. It started searching the ground and the water's edge.

Jua grew fearful in that moment and stood at her full height. She stepped in front of Bilbo and pushed him back to the tunnel the came through. "Bilbo?"

The Hobbit looked up at the Starlyte. "Yes?"

Both them saw the Gollum turn to them. "Run!" She screamed, pulling Bilbo close behind.

* * *

**I'm back, bitches!**


End file.
